


I have the stage but the only light I see is in your eyes

by larrygallavich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25k, AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Family, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kids, Kissing, M/M, Reality, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Harry, bit of angst idk, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of family, lots of flufy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygallavich/pseuds/larrygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2027 and Harry is away, letting Louis alone with the kids for two months</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have the stage but the only light I see is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> my first language isn't english so any grammar mistakes or misspellings please let me know  
> and god this is so fluffy, really it's a big ball of fluffy and family and kids

“Good morning Britain! You all are now stuck with an hour of the worst puns and old catchy songs” Niall greeted

“Shush it Niall, my jokes are the best ok?”

“You think Tommo.” He laughed

“It’s ten in the morning and someone could please turn up the heater god this place is freezing!” Louis complained and Niall’s laugh filled the booth.

“As you can see old Tommo here is grumpy so let’s go back when Louis was in his best with 2010 greatest hits”

“And by grumpy he means freezing my ass off” Niall laughed a little more “But first Niall, guess what?”

“What?”

“I’ve changed my iPod name to Titanic, you know what it’s doing right now?”

“Oh my God, what?”

“It’s synching. And this is Mine by Taylor Swift” he said between fits.

“God. That was the worst” he said when the first notes of the song started

                The two boys muted their mics and waited till they’d stop laughing

“How are you doing bro?” Niall asked

“I’m all good. And you?”

“Me too. And the kids?”

“They are good too. Jamie and Mickey are being a really pain in the ass tho. Mickey thinks Jamie is his leader and follows Jamie everywhere! They are attached by the hip these days!”

“What do you expected Lou? They are twins!”

“Yeah I know, but they are always acting mischief and planning behind my back, yesterday they watched some Greek movie that was playing on TV and decided it was a good idea to throw plates in the ground just like in on scene! Like Niall what the hell?” and then Niall was laughing “Don’t laugh mate, these kids will drive me nuts…”

                Niall nodded and turned their mics on again indicating it was time for another song.

“So if we still have any listener after that horrible, horrible pun this is number 49 with Like A G6 by Far East Movement and wow that song was great! Remember Tommo?”

“Yeah, that party we had in the bungalow you’d play that song every fucking time”

“Yes! And then Harry would jump in the table and dance with me! Good times mate, good times”

                The music started playing again and Louis took his phone out to text Harry even though he knew Harry wouldn’t reply now

_Hey popstar. Just started at the radio with Niall, if you have time to tune in I will dedicate a song for you! Xx Miss you_

“What time is there?” Niall asked when he noticed the look on Louis face after sending the text.

“6pm”

“Bloody Tokyo”

“Yeah…”

“How’s the tour? It’s been a while since I last talked to him…”

“It’s been great! He has two sold out gigs there and then he has one in Yokohama and two more in Osaka”

“God. He’s doing good isn’t he?”

“Yeah the Asian tour is just massive and then he will go down under and then back home”

“Are you and the kids heading to Australia?”

“Me and five kids? In a plane for a day? No… And the kids have school, Maya will be doing her exams by then I can’t take her and wouldn’t let her behind for nothing.”

“Yeah, you are right. Back to job then.”

“Back to job”

“What are you guys doing right now? Send us tweets with your morning activities”

“and if you are in school you probably shouldn’t be listening to the radio but if you are tweet us a picture of your schoolwork and Niall will answer it for you”

“Probably wrong if I can speak for myself” both of them laughed and Secrets by One Republic started playing but they didn’t care to turn off their mics as they read the tweets coming through their feeds.

“Eat that Grimshaw! We have more tweets than you!” Louis joked and Niall rolled his eyes

“Of course we have! First we are prettier and cooler, second our show isn’t in a godforsaken hour”

                The bickering between Louis and Nick had started the day the two ex-One Direction members started in Radio 1 replacing Fearne Cotton. At first it was a little more serious but now, it was pure banter. Five years ago it was funny to see Louis and Nick interact every day, Louis would be hostile and snap at any comment Nick made and Nick wouldn’t miss an opportunity to make a sharp comment or talk about Harry and the days when he lived at Nick’s. Working a few feet away from each other was tough but now they were close to friendly.

“Look Niall we have a history test for you!” Louis already was laughing, knowing the lad would answer it wrong “When England joined the World War I and which side it was?”

“Give me the alternatives”

“Don’t have any!”

“How not? That’s rubbish!”

“You are rubbish!” they both laughed and sometimes Louis loved his job. Even more when Harry was away and he had Niall during an hour to keep his mind out of his husband on tour in fucking Asia so he wouldn’t miss him so much.

“I doubt you know the answer too!”

“What about playing the next song? Here’s number 47 and it’s Maroon 5’s Misery”

“I knew it!”

 

                They were done with the top hits show and now were with Greg James doing the new Greg James show: Never Have I Ever with Best Direction when Louis’s phone rang and Niall and Greg, as childish as they will ever be started chanting:

“Have a call, answer it live! Have a call, answer it live!” he rolled his eyes and picked the line, it was from home.

“ _Daddy! Daddy!”_ it was Hannah. And she was crying. Louis glared at Niall and the lad mouthed sorry.

“What’s up love? Why are you crying?”

“ _Jamie and Mickey daddy! They glued gum in my hair daddy and now I can’t get it off! I asked them to stop but they only laugh at me and now I’m locked in the bathroom and they are saying I will have to cut all my hair to remove the gum! Daddy I don’t want to cut my hair!”_ she was sobbing and he sighed. God. Why those twins were so mean?

“Why are you locked in the bathroom? And why they glued gum in your hair? And where’s your sister?”

“ _I’m here so they can’t get me! They hide my room key so I couldn’t hide in my room daddy! They are being mean! They are banging in the door singing poor Hannah will be bald! And Maya is the reason why they are doing this! Jamie said he’s a soldier and he’s following orders from the sergeant Maya! I hate them daddy! Can you come home please? I don’t know how to take this bloody gum out of my hair”_

“Language Han” he rubbed his temple and sighed.

_“Sorry daddy”_

_“_ I can’t be home right now love. Don’t touch your hair ok? Don’t try to cut anything. I will call auntie Pez and she will come over to help you ok? Stop crying now love, you won’t be bald.”

“You promise daddy?”

“I promise love. Now, your brothers are still out there?” Louis didn’t need an answer; he heard the two little monsters singing poor Hannah will be bald. He sighed. “Tell they you called me and they both are grounded for a week and I’m very, very angry at them”

“ _I called daddy! He says he will put you two to sleep in the streets for a week!”_

“Love, I’m not really sure that was what I said…”he held a laugh. His daughter sure had pulled the drama side from him.

_“You called daddy? Hannah you baby!”_ he heard Jamie

“Hannah is a baby! Hannah is a baby!” Mickey started repeating and god, Louis already was getting a headache from this.

“Love, put the phone on the speaker.” He asked.

_“Ok”_

“You two. You better stop that now. Apologize to your sister and leave her alone. You two are grounded. Without TV and videogame for a week.” He heard both of them sighing “you two better obey or when your father face times I will tell him everything and he won’t buy that remote dinosaur you both want from Tokyo.”

_“Ok daddy_ ” they said in unison

“Apologize to your sister”

“Sorry Hannah” Mickey said first

“Sorry Hannah. You won’t be bald.”

“yeah, you won’t be bald” Mickey mimic

“you ok Love?”

“Uh-hum.”

“Have you stop crying?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Auntie Pez is coming ok? You don’t need to keep locked in the bathroom till she arrives, if they mess up with you again, call me ok?”

“Ok daddy, thanks, love you”

“Love you too princess” and then he rang up

“They really are little monsters” Niall laughed and patted Louis in the shoulder

“Sorry about that guys. The Styles-Tomlinson zoo was a bit intense today” he played off

“Never Have I Ever took care of five kids” Greg said and Niall agreed

                Louis eyes widened. Five kids. Hannah was locked in the bathroom, Mickey and Jamie terrorizing, Maya locked up in her room. Where the hell was Noah?

“Oh.”

“What? Louis if you say you just realized you have five kids you are two years late mate”

“No, it’s not that.” he lied “Never Have I Ever had to go for a wee in the middle of the show” he invented and both Greg and Niall laughed.

“Go on Lou. We will wait for you”

                He rushed to the toilet and dialed Maya’s number. She picked up in the second ring

“Where’s Noah?”

_“I knew it!”_ she giggled “ _I was listening to the radio you know, and I knew it when Greg said five kids you remembered about Noah. God I should have bet with someone first”_

“Come on Maya. Where is he?”

_“He’s with me. Sleeping like an angel he is.”_

“Hannah said you were playing music loud…”

_“I am not.”_

“So why didn’t you helped your sister? And really May? Sergeant? Jamie and Mickey yours soldiers? ”

_“She only told you what was good for her! She didn’t tell you that she stole my makeup and brought with her to school and then used it all on her and on her friends? Making a mess of it all! She destroyed everything dad! I wanted my revenge!”_

“Revenge? She’s your sister Maya! She loves you and you know she likes to copy you! And why on earth are you wearing makeup with 13 years? God. Girls are so difficult…”

_“And that’s why you married a boy. You don’t understand us girls”_

“Please Maya. I grew up with four little girls. I understand very well you all and that’s not making any easier to deal with you.”

_“Father knows how to deal with me_ ” and then it was. Out and clear. Louis felt his heart sting

“Oh. Thank you very much Maya. As if I didn’t know I couldn’t do it on my own. I’m sorry I’m not your father, I’m sorry you are stuck with me for more than one month. I’m sorry ok?” his voice cracked and he just can’t cry on the phone while talking to his eldest.

_“It’s not like that Dad…”_

“So how it is? You acting like a kid since Harry got in that plane? Bickering with Hannah all the time? Telling Jamie and Mickey more ways to destroy the house? Skipping classes and not doing your homework? I know you miss him. We all miss him. But acting like that won’t bring him back sooner. And you know that Maya. So why do you keep making things difficult for me? Don’t make me hire a nanny to take care of you lot for just two hours.” He snapped

_“I’m sorry Dad”_

“No Maya. You are being childish on purpose. I know you like him better than me but don’t you see I’m trying? And I need you to try too.” God. How old were he? Pulling the “you like him better than me” card on his 13-year old daughter?

_“No! Dad, I don’t like him more than you! I could never! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I will be better I promise! I love you! Please say you know I do!”_ and now she was crying and he hated this. Hated how hard were things with Harry away, how much the kids missed him, how much still had left just the six of them, just hated how empty and cold his bed felt.

“I know May”

_“I won’t be like that anymore ok? I’m doing my homework right now, you will see it when you get home! I will help you more ok? Please don’t think I love father more than you because I don’t”_

“Ok May. I’m sorry for shouting at you. Go help your sister will you? This already happened to you, you know how to remove it. Call Perrie for me? I have to go back to the show…”

“I will. Sorry again dad. Love you!”

“Love you too sweetheart” Louis rang up and looked at himself in the mirror. God. Two months were a hell of a time. He counted to ten and left the toilet.

“Just in time for the goodbye Lou” Niall called him when he entered the booth.

“Already?”

“Yeah. Your wee took time…” they laughed and Niall raised his eyebrows at Louis as who knew something was up

“Sorry. I really needed to wee”

“It’s ok. So guys time’s up for today, join Louis and Niall at 10am for some music and a lot of nonsense and if you still haven’t had enough join us Monday at 16:30 for more Never Have I Ever with Best Direction. Bye guys” Greg said goodbye

“Bye guys, see ya Monday” Niall said happily

“Guys, guys wait” Louis called

“What?”

“If I had a picnic in the desert, what would I eat?”

“What? Louis what the…

“A SANDwich. OH MY GOD that was perfect! Harry would be so proud!” he knew it was terrible, but he just couldn’t miss the opportunity.

“Shut up. Please. No more. That’s horrible enough for a lifetime” Greg laughed with his hands covering his ears.

“If I was Harry I’d send you to Noah’s bedroom”

“And after that really bad joke, they are gone for good”

“Bye” both boys said in unison and waved to Greg, whose show would continue till 7pm

 “Talked to whom in the toilet?” Niall asked once they were in the cafeteria

“Maya” Louis didn’t even care about how Niall knew, it was like that since day one and now he was used to it.

“How is she?”

“Missing Harry like crazy”

“You all are Lou”

“I know, but she’s the worst. The others are too small to understand. They know their Papa is away and he will be back soon but they don’t know what soon really is and Maya knows. She knows is more than one month and she’s being hard to handle. I mean, now over the phone, she made it clear to me and I just don’t know what to do.”

“Come on, it’s going to be okay. You know that right? You from all the people, you know how everything find its way in the end.

“Yeah, I know. But Hannah’s phone call is online now and everyone can listen to, and if anyone realizes that five kids were alone in the house things will get messy.”

“They won’t. I bet they will talk about what a lovely and good dad you are. Lou the whole country loves you and your family, don’t you worry, this will be the last think that will cross their mind.” Louis agreed and they started to pack their things to finally head home.

“Thanks god it’s Friday already. This week was tough”

“Yeah, you are right. I think I will head to Ireland this weekend, see me mum and dad. Greg and Denise will be around with Theo and man that boy is already 14, god, I’m so old!”

“You think you are old? My own kid is 13!”

“Hey, imagine it Theo and Maya hooked up? We’d be a proper family!”

“In your dreams! Hooked up? Niall my baby is only 13!”

“Whatever mate. You are a fool to think she never kissed anyone ok? Meself was pretty handy with the girls by that age”

“You are the worst, God” Niall laughed at the shocked expression in Louis’ face

“Hey Louis, how’s going in the Styles-Tomlinson madhouse?” Nick passed by them

“I don’t know. How’s the Grimshaw whorehouse?” he snapped

“Lou…” Niall tried to stop him

“Christ Tomlinson. It was a joke ok? You know jokes? Yourself tell a plenty of bad ones in your show. Jesus, chill out. Where’s your hubby? Call him and have some phone sex, you need to relax a bit man”

“Oh for god’s sake. Get out of here Grimshaw!”

“Ok, ok. But first I will text your hubby and say how miserable you are”

“Oi! Nick it’s enough don’t you think mate?” Niall interjected

“Sometimes, I really hate that guy”

“Yeah I know. You hate him every time he says a word about Harry or your family. But he’s right you know? You need to relax a bit, have some time to yourself, phone sex Harry if it’s necessary, I don’t know”

“I have five kids, how is that possible?”

“Don’t give me that crap, you and Harry were always getting each other off in the tour bus with us lot around” Louis rolled his eyes “you know I am right. Kids go to bed you know? Enjoy the time zone, if here it’s two in the morning, in Tokyo it’s 11am and what’s better than an orgasm first thing in the morning?”

“Jesus Niall, stop talking about my sex life” Niall just laughed and grabbed his things before heading out to home, Louis followed him.

 

                It was almost six when he got home and he frowned when he found the whole house in the dark and dead silence. He unlocked the door and when he turned the lights on he found five little guys with balloons and big smiles plastered to their faces.

“SURPRISE!” they shouted at the same time

“Surprise? For what?” he kneeled once the kids started running to him. He tried to embrace everyone and gave a kiss on each forehead.

“Look at the banner daddy” Hannah said

“Welcome home from job daddy” he read and laughed

“Yaaay” Noah said and Louis picked the toodler. “You helped love?”

“Yes!”

“Really? What a smart boy”

“He didn’t do anything really” Jamie said and Louis laughed. Of course James would try to be the smartass

“Come on daddy, let us show what we’ve done” Hannah grabbed him by the hand and the twins ran in front

                They were at the movie room and there were pillows and blankets everywhere, in the center of everything had a tent made of chairs and sheets and more pillows.

“You guys made a tent!”

“Tent!” Noah mimic and made grabby hands to the tent.

“So we can watch a movie together after dinner and bath!” Hannah explained.

“Oh, that’s really nice of you guys.”

“Now come on, we have one more surprise” Jamie and Mickey grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the dining room.

“Dinner too?” he was impressed and now a little more aware that they didn’t make this on their own.

“Uh-hum. There’s pasta with veggies and chicken nuggets”

“And I’m supposed to thanks which cooker for this lovely dinner?”

“Maya” Hannah said first followed by “Hannah” from the twins and “Me” by Noah.

“What’s your saying in this big girl?” he asked Maya

“I’m not saying anything”

“As always right love?” he smiled at her.

“So shall we eat?” Louis asked and handed Noah to Hannah. “Put him in his high chair please love?”

“Sure daddy”

“Maya, help me with the dishes?” she nodded “Destroyer one and two? Go wash your hands and wait in the table”

“Yes sir” they saluted

                Louis grabbed six plates and handed one by one to Maya, as she put them in place

“It was auntie Perrie”

“I figured”

“I couldn’t take the gum out of Hannah’s hair so I had to call her and then I had the idea… I’m sorry for early daddy”

“It’s ok love. You miss your father, I understand.”

“You are doing great dad” she smiled at him “So great. Papa wouldn’t know how to deal with us all by himself. I’m glad you are the one stuck with us”

“Thanks love” he kneeled and hugged her “I love you”

“I love you too daddy. And am I forgiven?”

“Of course you are sweetheart. Now tell me, what else Perrie did? So I can thank her later…”

“Uncle Zayn helped too. He took Jamie and Mickey to the market so they could buy the food and while Perrie cooked, me and Hannah prepared the movie room.”

“The movie room it’s really beautiful. What do you think if we all sleep in there tonight?”

“Really?” her eyes sparkled.

“Yes. There’s room for everyone right? If not, we can rearrange and make it bigger!”

“That would be so cool daddy! It’s like camping but inside!”

“I know right? So let’s dinner and tell your siblings the idea”

                The dinner went smoothly, the six of them talked about their day, Noah babbled about crayons and ink and Louis figured he played with both in the nursery since he still had some color in his bodysuits. Yet, Louis made sure to remember Jamie and Mickey that they still were grounded.

                Jamie talked about how excited he was to know if he was going to be called to play at the kids footie team or not and for tomorrow game with Zayn’s and Liam’s boys. Louis said if Jamie was picked he’d play with him every Sunday and teach him more.

                Football was the only thing that Jamie and Mickey didn’t shared interests. While Jamie absolutely loved playing and everything related to footie, Mickey couldn’t care less. Every time Jamie was playing with Louis in the backyard Mickey was inside playing with toys or drawing.

                Mickey was much quieter when Jamie wasn’t around, he’d play by himself for hours nonstop. Mickey was much more creative and reserved than Jamie, who was always running and screaming, doing pranks and acting mischief. They balanced each other very well in the end.

                Hannah told everything about school and what she learned and her friends and how braids were the new fashion and Louis needed to learn how to braid so she could be the leader because “hello my dads are famous I’m the leader” and how her birthday was close – it really wasn’t, it’s four months away – and she needed a new princess dress to her princesses party.

                Hannah needed things all the time in fact. And it was Harry’s fault that she kept getting them.

                And oh, she needed a makeup kit because she’s a grown up and need to be beautiful every time.

 

                And then it was when Maya started to talk about what she needed: a new makeup kit, since Hannah “absolutely destroyed mine like the dragon she is”, new clothes because hers are childish and she’s a teenage now “hello daddy haven’t you noticed yet? I’m thirteen! Thirteen! I have teen in my age I can’t keep wearing kids clothes” and then when Louis made it to avoid the topic _need_ to _school_ she explained how her grades were great and she studied enough to pass but not be called nerd, and Louis agreed with her. She then said math was getting hard and she might need some help for her exams and Louis almost regretted never looking back at math since his 18.

                After one hour of talking and requests that could fill two Christmas lists each, they were finished with dinner and Louis send them all to bath.

“Mickey and Jamie first. No more than 10 minutes each you heard me?” they agreed and rushed upstairs to see which one was faster in stripping up to boxers. “Maya, can you please watch Noah as I clean the table?”

“Sure dad.” He kissed her forehead and handed Noah, whose mouth was fool of gravy. He’d deal with that later.

“Want help washing the dishes daddy?” Hannah offered while batting her eyelashes and he knew. She wanted something in return.

“Won’t be needing you help tonight love. But you can tell me what you want”

“If we get to speak with papa tonight could you please ask him how he braids Maya hair? And try to learn so you can do in my hair?”

“Sure love.”

“Thanks daddy.” And then she was out.

                Louis was terrible at braiding. He never could make a decent one in Maya’s hair. And Maya’s hair was straight; it wasn’t curly like Hannah’s. He really would need Harry’s help. Louis glanced at the clock. 19:30. 4:30 in Tokyo. He sighed, we would wait for tomorrow.

                After the dishes were washed he grabbed Noah and took him to bath, yanking the twins out of it, since both were filling the bathroom with bubbles and making a mess off it.

“Put your pajamas now. Then brush your teeth and I will check after”

                Hannah was taking a shower in her bathroom and Maya was choosing her pajamas for the night. Louis would never understand the need of choosing a pajama.

“It’s me and you big boy”

“Boy”

“Yes Love, you are a big boy with big green eyes” Louis tickled Noah while undressed him. “You had fun in the nursery right? Look at you, full of finger prints made of ink. Were you drawing?”

“Drawing”

“What did you draw?” with one hand he held Noah in the changing table and with the other he turned the water on and started to filled the tube

“Dada and papa”

“Really? You draw me and papa? I bet it’s beautiful! Did you painted him with big green eyes like yours? Because he has the most beautiful eyes love”

“Eyes” he tried the water and it’s was warm enough so he put the toddler inside.

“Yeah, big green eyes. Like yours. But really, you lot all have such beautiful eyes I think papa lost his place in this household”

“Papa”

“Papa is working right now. He’s in Tokyo playing gigs and doing what he loves. He will be back soon, you will see.”

                Louis washed Noah’s hair, which were just like Harry’s when he was a kid, thing that made Louis delightful, because that means Noah will have the curly brown locks just like his husband. But now they were blond without any curls.

                It took a while for him to remove all the ink and the dirty in the toddler’s hands and feet but finally he was clean.

                Louis put his diaper and his superman pajamas and in the way to the movie room he found Hannah leaving her bedroom already ready for the movie, so he picked her up too and carried them both to the movie room, where the other three already were waiting with the movie on the blue-ray set.

                It was Mulan. Mickey had chosen and all of them laid side by side under the tent. Louis had an already sleeping Noah in his chest, Hannah with her head rested in his right side, with one hand holding her Harry doll and the other holding the hem of Louis shirt. Jamie and Mickey was each one in each of Louis’ thigh, with a matching blanket covering them, Jamie’s was blue with white circles and Mickey’s was white with blue circles, Maya was in Louis’ left side, curled up under his arm, with a hand caressing Noah.

                It was almost perfect. It was calm and familiar and the closest they would get to perfection without Harry there. Hannah was the second to drift of, Jamie and Mickey watched till the Huns invasion and Maya watched till the end and if Louis asked her, she’d lie about it, but he clearly noticed she crying when Shang sent Mulan away after finding out she was a girl and in the end.

                When everyone was still and sleeping Louis grabbed his phone in his hoodie’s pocket and took a picture from above, trying to fit them all together.

_“We are off to bed now, tough day today but the kids are so worth it. You are probably still sleeping aren’t you? Good morning then. Have a good gig tonight; hope I can get to talk to you before that. Miss you every second, I wish you were here to see how lovely they look sleeping all over each other, love you with everything I have. xx”_ he attached the photo and hit send.

                The photo was so cute that he couldn’t stop himself so he tweeted it. He wanted the whole world to know how beautiful and precious his family was. “That’s a good night from us” and the link. And now he was off to sleep too.

 

 

~H~

 

                When Harry saw the text was nine in the morning, two hours later than when Louis had sent and he couldn’t keep a tear from rolling. God. He missed them. He replied instantly even though he knew Louis would only see hours after.

                He logged in twitter to see _#GoodnightStylesTomlinson_ trending and he smiled when he saw that Louis had tweeted the picture too, probably thinking it was too cute to not show to everyone.

_“What a great way to start my day. I sure have a beautiful family”_ he tweeted and in seconds he had tons of retweets and mentions.

                He found a couple of text from the kids too, since he and Lou had agreed in giving each one a cell phone so Harry could text them during the day to keep in touch, they also agreed in take the phones again once Harry’s returned, just letting Maya with hers.

                The twins were mostly audios instead of text because the two were just too lazy to write what they wanted to say. Hannah’s text were huge, full paragraphs of stories and random things that happened to her. He laughed at every single one of them and replied to them with the same affection she sent to him. Maya’s were cute and shorts ones, random “I miss you papa”, “love you lots” or “Gambarimasu!” that made his days so much better. He knew she was missing him, he could notice how she’d send a text every hour like she was trying to remind him of her.

                He already was in Tokyo for five days and still had two more, then he’d head to Yokohama for one more and then to Osaka for two more.

                This Asian tour has been great, he met so many different places and different cultures that he just couldn’t wait to bring all his family with him. The Asian leg of the tour started with ten days in China, with one sold out gig in Hong Kong, he spent three days there and went to Disneyland (the kids made a fuss about it) and visited the ten thousand Buddha’s monastery, after Hong Kong he flew to Beijing for his 5-days stay, with two sold out gigs there and he got to see the Great Wall of China and the Forbidden City, next stop was Shanghai where he had one gig and visited the Yu Garden and Jade Buddha Temple in the next day. Then he went to South Korea with two gigs in Seoul and stayed for a week, he went to the Namdaemum Market, where he brought so many useless things for the kids, Louis probably will kill him when he sees it, and them he visited the Trick Eye Museum, which was all tridimensional and he took so many dumb pictures and send to his family that not only Louis but his mum and Gemma asked nicely for him to stop, in another words, they said: stop fucking sending pictures we are trying to sleep in here.

                And the Ice Museum too which was so, so cool! The twins would love, but Louis would be complaining all the time about the cold and “come on Haz it’s all ice let’s get out of here”, he was kindly told to sit in the ice after the thirty picture.

                He visited the Seoul Tower too and made sure to put two lockers in the fence around the tower. One for the promise to bring all his family next time and one for him and Lou, since the couple already had one in Paris nothing more right than having one in South Korea. This time Louis said he would make love to him in the top of the Seoul tower. Harry was hella fine with that. In his last night in Seoul he went clubbing and was so good and he got wasted and his security had to drag him back to the hotel where he called Louis at eight o’ clock in London time and had to talk to all of his children super drunk, thing that got Louis really pissed at him after.

                It’s only been twenty days away from his family but is seemed so much more. It seemed an eternity because of the time zone and how hard was to reach them in time to get them awake or everyone together at home. He hadn’t face timed them in days and he just wanted to see their faces again, those beautiful blue and green eyes. Only hearing their voices wasn’t enough anymore.

                And knowing that he still has more than month scares him. He was never that much away from Louis since the day they met back in X-Factor. He wasn’t sure he knew how to cope with the distance, not only from Lou, but from the kids too, he missed little Noah so much, and who sometimes made Harry wonder if when he got back the toddler would remember his papa.

                And Maya, his big baby girl with cerulean eyes and light brown hair, so similar to Louis in so many ways; from her petite form to her sassy personality and big heart. He missed her like crazy, missed the night talks about boys and how she thought she only had friends because both dads were famous. Things that he knew she didn’t tell Louis, not because she didn’t trust him, but because she knew he would create a fist about the remote idea of his baby looking twice at boys or people hanging out with her because of her dads, the same thing that happened with Louis’ little sisters back in the day. Maya was so smart, being raised while One Direction was still active, touring and making albums and she was so good with all of this, way to good, in a way the neither Harry nor Louis had expected.

                And the twins, god, it was in the silence the he missed those little devils more. The two of them always planning, always joined by the hips. Jamie and Mickey reminded Harry of him and the boys in the early days, when they first met, how they clicked instantly and were partners in everything since day one. That kind of friendship that was stronger than everything. And with the twins is so much more because they really are brothers and they complement each other perfectly. Harry always thought it was funny how two boys with big green eyes, dimples and curly hair could be so much alike with Louis in their personalities and behavior. Harry could see Louis in the way Jamie would roll his eyes, or Mickey would smirk and say something sassy, or even when they’d be afraid of something but still act like they are the bravest.

                And his sweet little princess Hannah. She really was a princess, living in a fairy tale world made of castles and white horses. Everything was so pure to her; she didn’t know how to be mean or how to tell a lie. She was always wearing dresses and tiaras, or anything with pink in it. She was so kind that sometimes got Harry astonished. The girl with light brown curly locks and blue eyes, the perfect mixture of him and Louis, Hannah was their little ballerina. Out of the five of them, Harry was sure she would be the one to get a spotlight. She just loved everything related to her being in the center. She was part of the drama club, the choir and the dance class and she was a favorite in every single one of them. No need to say that if one of the Styles-Tomlinson kids could be called pampered, it was her. Harry could never forgot the day when he was doing a gig and his family was by the side watching him and Hannah, with only seven at the time, came running to the stage and started singing the song just because she knew the lyrics. Harry hadn’t had the heart to get her out of there and finished the show with her by his side and she was a proper shown off, making dance moves and waving to the crowd, thinking they all were there for her, completely ignoring his calls.

                Harry missed each one of them.

                But most of them all, he missed Louis, his Louis. Missed the softy touches, the little kisses, how Louis fit perfectly in Harry’s lap, how they snuggled together in bed, limbs tangled and head hidden in the curve of Harry’s neck. The way Louis would hug him from behind only wearing sweats while Harry was making breakfast in the kitchen, drop kisses all over Harry’s neck and shoulder. Or when the kids were already sleeping and they’d rediscover every single part of each other’s body, making the other a whimpering mess. Harry missed the blue eyes that knew so much about the green ones, missed the man who were Harry’s everything since his sixteen years, the man behind all his tattoos and song lyrics, the man who Harry loved more than everything and would be completely, utterly lost without him in his life.

                Louis was the sun, always hot and vivid, contagious and electric, loved and adored by everyone, beautiful and pure. And Harry was the moon, the one who would always follow the sun. One couldn’t exist without the other. Just there wasn’t moon without the sun, there wasn’t Harry without Louis.

                And then Harry got an idea for a new song.

_“Hey love, I was thinking about you and I think I just made you another song. Love you xx”_

                He grabbed his old journal, and started to write his ideas, just some lines out of order.

 

 

                It was midday in Tokyo time when he decided to listen to Louis and Niall’s show; he was lunching with his earphones plugged. And if he smiled every time Louis opened his mouth no one needs to know.

                He then listened to Greg James show and sighed when he heard Hannah’s crying voice. Now he knew why Louis had said yesterday was a tough day.

                Harry hated when Louis didn’t tell him everything that was going on back home. Louis would always say it was fine or it was difficult but never tell _why_. Harry knew it was because Louis didn’t wanted to worry Harry but if there was anything that Harry could do, he’d do it. If he needed to stop mid concert to call home and shout at Jamie and Mickey, or to talk with the girls he would. His family was priority and Louis needed to keep him updated.

                He checked his phone again and noticed he hadn’t read one of his texts from hours ago. It was from Nick.

_“Hey Styles just saying that your boy is miserable. He started to pick fights with me aGAIN God tell me that this isn’t 2013 all over again? Phone him. I don’t care about the time difference but just phone sex with him and make him happier will you? And I heard him and Maya arguing about how you are her favorite and she missing you lots and lots… But whatever, just keeping you on track just like you asked me bc your hubby is a stubborn little prick. And I miss you celebrity! You just can’t disappear like that I will think that you were swallowed by a giant octopus just like in the animes!”_

                God. He needed to talk to Louis urgently. But right now he just couldn’t, it was four in the morning in London.

                He logged in Skype and almost jumped in his seat when he saw his mum online. He didn’t waste a second before calling her.

“Mum!” he cheered when she picked up

“Harry love!” she greeted and Harry felt pity of how tired she looked.

“Why are you up mum? It’s 4am in there!”

“Your sister breastfeeding Lola and I woke up because all the crying”

“And why is Gemma there?”

“Max is out in a business trip and your sister needed help taking care of Lola and Georgie”

“Right. While I’m in bloody Tokyo and have five kids stressing the hell out of Lou you decided it was Gemma the one who needed more help, nor Lou”

“I’m listening shithead” Gemma’s voice was heard and he blushed.

“Aw love, don’t be jealous. Lola is only five months old and Georgie is four! You know how hard it’s to feed a baby while there’s another little one”

“Of course I know. We had Jamie and Mickey with Georgie’s age when Noah arrived”

“And I stayed at your house for a month helping you two. So don’t be overdramatic. I’m only one”

“I know. I’m sorry mum. It’s just hard you know? I’m here and Louis is there all by himself and the kids are being though and I feel so useless and a shitty father”

_“Oh sweetheart you are not a shitty father. You are a wonderful one. It’s for a short time! You will be back soon and everything is going to be back to normal.”_

“Have you heard Louis and Niall’s show?”

_“Of course. You know I don’t miss one.”_ Harry smiled at this. His mother loved Louis so much, just like he was one of hers too. It’s been seventeen years of pep talk of “what a wonderful boy Louis is” and “Harry, love, don’t you ever let go of this preciosity or else I will disown you”. So yeah, his mum is pretty serious when she talks about Louis.

“So you heard Hannah’s crying? God the twins are being abominable and Nick texted me saying that he heard Lou and Maya arguing in the phone…”

_“Nick needs to stop listening to others people conversations”_ she said flatly _“Harry love, the twins are abominable. You know how every white hair in my head is because of the two. They are like Taz-Mania!”_ Harry rolled his eyes at the exaggeration _“I’m not exaggerating Harry Styles-Tomlinson don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault that your kids are monsters”_

“It’s Louis’ genes”

_“Don’t you get started on this! My Lou could never be that wild! Even Jay told me that once!”_ Harry rolled his eyes again _“I bet it’s something in you! Some gene you inherited from your father”_

_“God mum I wonder how you never adopted Louis in all these years_ ” Gemma said and Anne just beckoned her affectingly.

_“I’m just saying the truth you know? Look at the girls! And Noah! Harry love how’s my little prince Noah?”_

“He’s good. Lou said he is like a parrot, parroting everything they say”

_“Aw, isn’t he a smart boy!”_

“Yes, he is” he replied fondly “Gems, when your husband returns? Cause I want mum borrowed for the weekend”

_“What? If you think I’m getting my 62 years old butt and travelling all the day to Japan you really are on drugs son”_

“Not like that mum. What do you think of heading down to London? I think Louis might need some help or someone to talk in normal hours you know? And I can’t ask Jay to head to London, since Ernie and Doris are only 14 and I don’t think there’s any need for two more kids in our house”

_“Harry you really are a shitty brother but because I love you very much and I can hear from here that you are so lost around there that I will let my  mum do this favor for you! But I will want a reward. Like some gift from Tokyo or a plastic surgery because this little girl ruined my body” and he and Anne laughed “Are you laughing? That’s because you are man and didn’t gain 25 pounds in nine months!”_

“Come on Gemma you didn’t even look fat! Stop complaining, you are fine and would be fine with a few more pounds too because you are just beautiful Gems”

_“And you are a sap, Harold”_

“I know. Lou tells me that every time” and if anyone saw his heart eyes no one said anything.

_“I’ll call Lou and ask if it’s ok to visit ok love? But if I return with one more white hair you will pay”_

“Thanks mum. And thanks Gems. Really.  I feel less shit right now”

_“Stop putting yourself down love. You have a massive tour going on right now for your second solo album. The European leg was incredible and so is being the Asian leg, you will have gigs in the Philippines, Indonesia, New Zealand and Australia in a few weeks. Love, you are touring the world on your own and I get it that’s hard and it gets lonely sometimes but you are doing great love and I know you miss your family but you are seeing them in a month and then you will have plenty of time at home with them after. Okay?”_

“I’m going to see then in 42 days… but okay mum”

_“So now, let me help Gemma and then go to bed because I’m guessing I will have a big day today”_

“Thanks again mum. I love you”

_“I love you too hon.”_

_“Bye shithead”_

“Bye Gems. Good luck with the kids on your own”

_“Ha. Very funny”_

 

~L~

                The day started early in the Styles-Tomlinson household in the weekends. It was nine in the morning and four of the six was already awake.

“Jamie is you ready already? Your uncle will get here in thirty minutes”

“I know daddy! I can’t find for my football boots!” Louis heard the boy yelling somewhere in the house.

“Have you looked in the laundry window? You know how smelly your feet are…” he said while finishing Noah’ bottle

“Thanks daddy” Jamie passed running to the laundry.

“No running indoors!”

“Sorry daddy” he said once he was back in the kitchen, running to the living room.

“Don’t you dare start running like that ok Noah? Keep being the little angel that you are” Louis said to his son whose was sitting in his back in the baby carrier. He really looked like a koala mum right now

“Running”

“No, none of that” he said and handed the bottle to his son and grabbed Hannah’s breakfast.

                Since it was Saturday, it was an eat-while-watching-telly day so Hannah already was watching her cartoons wrapped up in her blanket.

“Morning kiddo” he kissed her forehead.

“Morning daddy”

“Apple and toasts for you” he handed her the plate and she only nodded, still sleepy.

“Daddy I can’t find my nerf gun!”

“And why on earth would you need your nerf gun to footie?” he asked confused.

“Because Logan and Caleb both had one last Saturday and I couldn’t play with them because they are both selfish and didn’t let me play with theirs”

“Liam gave Caleb a nerf gun?” Louis asked with his brows arched. And what about the “nerf guns are dangerous toys because you never know when it may hit their eyes” and “you know Louis, back in the day those things already were dangerous, now with all the technology and long distance shots make it all worse” and blah, blah, blah. Louis thought it was damn cool how the darts were much smaller and splashed ink when hit a target and also the designs were pretty sick. Louis made sure to buy two to each kid.

“Yes.”

“Weird. Did you forget that I hid the guns? You and your brother started playing with it in the house and covered the sofa with orange and green ink; your father almost divorced me”

“No drama daddy. Papa wouldn’t divorce you even if you killed someone” he rolled his eyes and Louis gaped at him. God. This kid was just like him.

                Louis took Noah out of the carrier and put him on his playpen while he finished his bottle. Louis was almost in the corridor when the phone ringed and Jamie yelled “I pick!” and Louis only hoped it was their family and friends.

                The nerf guns were up in his and Harry’s closet, safe away from the little hands. The box was full of guns and darts and like the good dad he was, he filled a little backpack with darts, the coolest gun in the box and the ink refill. What was the fun in playing if there was no ink? Louis refilled all the darts because he knew his son was a lazy bastard and wouldn’t want to lost time by refilling and at the same time he would be pissed that his darts were without ink. The backpack ready and an apologize in the tip of his tongue for when Liam dropped Jamie in the evening, full of complains about “God Lou, Jamie has the worst of the manners” and “he splashed ink all over Caleb’s and Logan’s clothes”. Louis knew his kid and knew Liam well enough to don’t be bothered.

 “So GrannAnne, what do you want with Daddy?” Louis held a laugh when he entered the living room; he knew how much Anne hated that nickname. “I know! But what’s the funny then?” Jamie laughed at something and Louis waited for his time to talk. “The rest of the army is sleeping. Soldier Mickey S-T is a loser and Sergeant Maya S-T is sleeping till she gets pretty, so I assume she will sleep forever” Louis rolled his eyes at the comment. Typical. “Hannah’s not part in the army, she’s the enemy. Because of her, meself and Soldier Mickey are grounded! Can you believe GrannAnne? Grounded! Ugh”

“Let me talk to your granny. Here soldier” he handed the backpack to the boy in exchange for the phone.

“GrannAnne said we should be grounded the whole year. I think she’s not in a very good mood today.” He simply said and sat by Hannah, analyzing his backpack.

“Of course not, with you calling her that” he pointed. Jamie just shrugged.  “Good morning Anne” he greeted happily.

_“Hi love. Your kid is terrible”_ she said but he only listened to the fond in her voice.

“Tell me something I don’t know” he sang and both laughed.

_“How are you doing love?”_

“Good. A bit tired, since I’m running with few hours sleep and God, I’m not young enough to carry the kids to their beds anymore”

_“Why is that?”_

“Yesterday it seemed to be a good idea to have an indoor camp, we put up a tent and we all slept sloshed together, but I forgot that in the morning I would have to take each of them to their respective beds and Maya is like a rock sleeping.”

_“Just like Harry…”_

“Yes, this one I gave up carrying a long time ago, now I only drag him by the limbs”

_“I bet you do”_ she said and Louis could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

“So Anne, why do I have the pleasure of this morning call?” and just when she started replying the doorbell rang “A moment love. I think Zayn is here to pick Jamie”

_“I will wait.”_

“Morning Zaynee” he greeted and let Zayn in.

“Morning Lou. How’s the zoo in this lovely morning?”

“Still half asleep, except for this one” he said once Jamie came running to them.

“Of course.” Zayn tousled Jamie’s curls. “Are you ready bro?” Zayn asked his nephew.

“Yes!”

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Louis asked and the boy nodded “Shoes? Extra pair of clothes? Hoodie? Sandwich? Football? Juice box?” he was answered by a nod in every one. “Good. You may go”

Jamie quickly hugged Louis and rushed to Zayn’s car where Logan was waving at him.

“Hi Logan!” Louis cheered from his doorstep.

“Hi uncle!”

“And Zayn? Thanks for yesterday. Maya told me about what you and Pez did. I am really grateful.”

“No problem mate. Pez said she had a convo with Maya and I think she’s all good now”

“She is. Thanks tho. For the dinner and the banner”

“You deserve it Lou. I know it’s being hard and you are doing a fucking awesome job”

“Thanks again. But I got to go. Anne’s on the line”

“Ok. See ya later bro. Say hi to Anne for me and bring Mickey later, by noon, the boys will have stopped playing footie and he can play nerf with them” Louis nodded and thanked once again for the bestest of friends.

                   He closed the door and went back to the phone.

“Where we were?”

_“In the part where I ask you if there’s any problem if I head down to your house for the weekend?”_ she asked and the grateful sound that left his throat was the answer.

“Please” it was what he said.

_“And I think we might need some talk?”_

“Probably” he sat in the sofa, Hannah instantly curled of to his side.

_“Ok then. Do you want me to bring lunch?”_

“There’s no need. We all can go for lunch somewhere.”

_“Okay love, see you in three hours”_

“See ya. Thanks Anne”

“Granny is coming?” Hannah mumbled

“She is love. And don’t you think it’s time for you to really, really wake up? You have ballet classes in an hour…”

“I know. But it’s cold and you are nice” she sounded just like Harry right now and Louis missed his husband again.

“So, what do you think: you have five more minutes of slumber while I wake your sister and brother and then I will help you shower and pick the most beautiful ballerina outfit for today?”

“I don’t need help showering. I’m a big girl!”

“I know you are. But If I help you, it will be fast and you won’t be so cold”

“Ok. But promise you won’t see my boobs?” she mumbled

“Why is that love?” he asked confused.

“I don’t like it” Hannah never had any problems with him or Harry seeing her naked and he didn’t get it why she was all shy now.

“Ok love. I promise not to look” he said and kissed her temple.

                He got up and went to Maya’s room where she still was sleeping.

“Hey Maya bear” he whispered while petting her hair “it’s time to wake up love. Your granny will be here in a few hours and I need to take Hannah to her ballet classes and I need your help”

“What time ‘st?” she mumbled

“Almost ten”

“It’s soon” she rubbed her eyes

“I know love. I’m sorry but I really need your help”

“Fifteen more minutes please.”

“I will take you to shopping if you wake up now”

“A new makeup?” she was up in seconds. He rolled his eyes. And that’s why his kids were spoiled.

“And anything else you _really_ need”

“Hannah needs a bra” she said while picking her clothes on the floor

“Maya your room is a mess. And really? It’s that time of life again?” he couldn’t avoid his nose of wrenching.

“I’m sorry. I will clean it up” she opened the curtains and the light finally entered the room. “Not yet. I mean, it’s only starting to grow, pretty soon compared to me by the way, thanks dad, my little sister will have bigger boobies than me.”

“Definitely not mine or Harry’s fault, because I’m pretty sure neither of us has boobies”

“Yeah I know. You guys used Gemma for me right?”

“Sure. Since Lottie was three years older than you at the time… But I don’t see how this is appropriated right now…”

“But don’t have any pictures of her pregnant of me…”

“Of course. Because she never was. We used my sperm and Gemma’s ovule and then a surrogate. We wanted both mine and Harry’s characteristics in our kids”

“Ah. I get it now. God I was so stupid! Thinking there was no pregnancy picture before Georgie”

“You were just a kid to remember it well”

“Hannah was with Gemma’s ovule too?”

“Yeah, and the twins were Lottie’s, that’s probably the reason why they came in combo… And Noah was Fizzie’s”

“So the twins and Noah have Harry’s sperm?” he nodded

“Why is the sudden interest?”

“I always wanted to know but the opportunity never showed up”

“You can always ask love. Anything”

“Yeah I know but now I know that I have to call Gemma and complain about my lack of boobies”

“Christ Maya. You only are thirteen; I remember how Lottie’s only started to really grow around fifteen”

“Yeah but Hannah’s started and I don’t want to stay behind.”

“Okay. Whatever. Will you come with me buy bras for Hannah? We can buy your makeup too”

“Sure. Now, you want me to watch Noah right?” she was with both hands on her hips acting like the owned the truth of everything.

“What a smart girl” he kissed his cheek and slapped her bum when she crossed the door. “Hannah! Come here love, shower time!”

                He was in her bedroom when his little girl appeared with a blanket around her.

“Are you really that cold?”

“No, but it was all around me and I’m too lazy to take it off” she smiled and then finally unfold the blanket.

                Her bedroom was suite, just like all others, and both entered in the bathroom where Louis already was filling the tub.

“Bath tub for my princess what do you think?”

“I think I love you.” She replied and Louis’ heart melted at this. She shyly undressed and put her hands in her still flat breasts.

“Come on here love.” He kneeled next to her and pulled her closer. “Don’t need to be shy; I’m your daddy ok? And what is happening to you happened with Maya too. And granny is going to be in here in a few hours so you can talk to her if you feel that it’s a girl thing ok? You know what that means right?” she shacked her head “You are turning into a big girl! Just like Maya. You will get to use bras, just like I know you already like, because I always catch one of hers in your bedroom”

“Really?” he could tell how much more comfortable she was now, with a little glint in her eyes at the mention of wearing bras.

“Really. Will you go shopping with me? I will buy Maya’s new makeup; we could pick a few bras for you? But none of that adult ones you heard me? We can start with non-wired ones ok and the sporty ones? So you can wear with your leotards ok?”

“Ok daddy. Thank you” she then hugged him and he sighed relieved, hugging her back.

                The bath was a lot easier after that, they talked about bra colors and Louis had to pretend he was a specialist in bras when he didn’t know a thing about them. He washed her hair with the kids’ version of Harry’s shampoo much for Louis heart pang with longing. Because the smell was the same.

                He quickly wrapped a towel on her and dried her hair with the hairdryer, after that, he picked her up, making her laugh

“Stop daddy I’m not a baby”

“How not? I will change your diapers now…”

“No! I don’t need a diaper! Daddy stop!” she laughed and he tickled her while trying to raise her legs just like he did with Noah”

“Ok let me grab the diaper in Noah’s room”

“Stop” her eyes were covered in tears. Poor kid, she was crying of laughter “I don’t need it!”

“No?”

“No!”

“Since when?”

“Since I stopped being a baby!” she giggled and it was a beautiful sound.

“Ok then. We will have to stick with the panties right?”

“Right!” he went in her closet and grabbed one and threw at her.

“Now that you are not a baby I don’t need to put this on you” she was still laughing and didn’t cared a bit about being threw a pantie.

“Choose my leotard daddy!”

“You are the boss” he said and started to look at her closet

                Jesus. She had plenty. He picked a lavender one with long sleeves, baby pink tights, and white pull on skirt with little lavender detail in the hem and obviously, hers ballet slippers.

“What do you think?”

“Beautiful daddy!” she grabbed the outfit of him and started to dress herself with a little help from Louis.

                Once she was ready Louis knew the hard part had come.

“How are we going to do your hair love?” and that’s why it was Harry who was in charge of hairs. He himself had plenty of years to train with that hair of his.

                Louis loved Harry’s hair.

“Bun” ok then, she wanted the hard thing.

“Sit between my legs love, let’s try and don’t hate me if it’s terrible”

“I could never daddy!” he kissed her cheek after that and started to groom her hair.

                It took him more than fifteen minutes to make it to the ponytail part and he was proud of himself. He was holding a hair bow in his mouth while his shirt was filled with hair pins and barrettes. More twenty minutes and her curly hair was held up in a bun with pins and pretty barrettes holding her curls in her head, don’t letting them bounce.

“I think it’s very pretty princess” she rushed to the mirror and her face was worthy the entire struggle and the fingers pinned.

“It’s perfect daddy! Just like papa’s!”

“Oh. That’s a compliment!” he smiled at her “Do you want the ribbon?”

“Please.” She sit back between his legs and now, much more known of hair things, pinned the purple bow next to her bun.

“Wow. I’m pretty good at it!” he said proudly.

“You really are daddy!”

“Let’s take a picture and send to Papa ok?” he said and she nodded eagerly, everything involving Harry was perfect for her. He picked his phone and took a picture of her. She was standing in a ballet pose and smiling. Louis thought his girl was the most beautiful little girl in the world.

“Now let’s show your sister! She will be so jealous!” he said before he could start crying and held her little hand in his, taking her to the living room.

“Ta-nan” Hannah said in the minute she saw her sister

“OH my God!” Maya’s mouth dropped. “Has Papa arrived and no one told me? Because there’s no way that it was Daddy who made this!”

“Thanks very much May.” He said sarcastic.

                Hannah was beaming and dancing, she was so happy that Louis almost cried right there, in the middle of the living room, with three of his kids around.

“Very good job dad.”Maya congratulated him.

“Thanks love. Now, Hannah would you pack up your things for ballet? Don’t forget to pick a hoodie because you will be cold once you stop dancing and a juice so you can drink after the class and some fruit if you want to”

“Okay daddy” she said and left the room spinning like the proper ballerina she was.

“Go change May, please?” she nodded and Louis grabbed the baby carrier and put on him, picking Noah next.

                Next step: wake up Mickey.

                What was a very hard task which always ended with a lot of noise and a swearing kid. Louis entered the twins’ room opening the window and yanking the blankets from his kid, who not even stirred.

 “Come on Mickey, rise and shine, it’s almost eleven you lazy butt. Open your eyes kiddo” he dropped Noah in Mickey’s bed who already were laughing and slapping his older brother’s shoulders and saying “Miky”

 “Not interested”

“I didn’t asked. I want you up right now”

“Where are my rights?”

“You don’t have any. Its way past eight in the morning and that’s when your rights expired.”

“Fuck”

“Language, your brother is here”

“And you think I didn’t notice?” he said sarcastically

“Up in your feet now or I won’t let you play with nerf gun with your brother and cousins”

“What? When? Why the hell that shitty brother…

“Hey! Hey! Hey! I swear to god if you swear once more you won’t be leaving this house for a good month! Wow! I really need to speak to Niall and make him stop talking like that in front of you”

“Where’s Jamie?” he said, finally, sitting up, totally ignoring his brother in his back. Noah totally didn’t mind, in fact he found super funny sliding from Mickey’s back to the covers.

“Playing footie with Caleb and Logan, but Zayn asked me to bring you by noon so you can play nerf with them”

“I don’t know where my nerfs are”

“I know. Go change yourself and I will grab your stuff ok? See you in ten. I need to drop Hannah for her ballet classes. Oh, and granny will arrive in a few hours”

“GrannAnne?” he asked and Louis rolled his eyes

“yes”

 

                In less than ten minutes Mickey was ready and waiting for Louis to finish refilling the darts.

“Every one good to go?” he asked and four kids nodded at him, following by one “go” from Noah.

                He grabbed his keys and ushered everyone to Harry’s Land Rover Discovery. Louis hated to drive in that car because he never felt so tiny like he felt inside of it. He preferred his Audi but a family like his made pretty hard to drive his car.

                Maya went for the front seat and Louis just glared at her. He put Noah in his car seat right behind the passenger seat and Mickey in his booster car seat, in the last row of seats sided by Jamie’s booster seat, since Louis and Harry didn’t trust the twins very much to let them sit by themselves. He belted the younger ones and Hannah seated beside Noah, talking to him some nonsense.

                Hannah’s ballet classes were in the central London, a few minutes from his house, since her class was at eleven thirty, she was the first dropped, jumping out of her seat and to the driver’s seat to give Louis a kiss and “see ya daddy, try to come before the classes ends so you can see me dancing?” and Louis promised he would.

“Love you princess!” he yelled at her when she crossed the dance studio’s doors.

“She so is your favorite” Maya said with her arms crossed.

“She is not. I don’t pick any favorites.” He pinched her side.

“Get out of me. I’m not your _princess”_ she pushed him and made a face at him. Louis thought it was beautiful.

“Of course not, you are my queen” he was sap, but what could he do? He spent his last seventeen years with the sappiest person in the world.

                That made it to Maya’s ego because she was beaming and kissed Louis’ cheek.

                Next stop was the supermarket and Louis was ok with it because he only had the I-don’t-think-the-supermarket-is-a-theme-park-and-the-most-fun-place-in-the-world with him now, since Jamie was playing footie and Harry was in Tokyo.

 

                Maya, Noah and Hannah were waiting for their granny to arrive, that could be at any second now.

                Mickey was with his brother and cousins, Hannah already back from her class and now playing with Noah like the angel she was, Maya was watching some shitty TV show and Louis was… well, Louis was locked in his bathroom waiting Harry to pick up.

                It’s not like that he didn’t want his children to talk to their father he just wanted to talked to him first and alone.

_“Lou!”_ was the first thing he heard from Harry in two days.

“Haz!” and anyone who heard Louis’ voice would know how much he missed his husband.

“ _God Lou, I miss you”_ harry breathed and for once, Louis felt harry so closer to him.

“Yeah… I miss you too”

_“It feels like ages, since I last heard your voice”_ Harry’s voice was rough and even slower than normal, what made Louis startled.

“For me too. It’s starting to get very hard not to cry every single time something remind me of you in front of the kids” it was pretty ridiculous how he was sitting in the floor tiles in his bathroom, talking with the shower on so the kids wouldn’t hear him, maybe it was just a bit of selfish wanting harry all for him. But what could he do? It’s been twenty days.

_“Lou… I need to touch you. God, I need to touch you so much.”_ His voice was rasp and when Louis plugged his earphones he got to hear what Harry was doing. His breath hitched.

“Please Haz, don’t tell me you’re…” he felt his boxers suddenly get tighter.

_“I just couldn’t help. I was thinking about you and then it was just too much, you know?”_

“God Haz” Louis said when he heard the sound of Harry stroking himself lazily.

_“I want to see you Lou. Please let me see you”_ Harry’s voice was so wrecked and even though Harry was six thousand miles away, Louis couldn’t say no to him.

                He was only wearing his sweatpants so he just lowered his phone and took a picture sending it to Harry, and he knew Harry had seen when he heard Harry’s breath hitch. He smiled to himself, proud of how he still managed to get that reaction out of Harry after seventeen years together and having more sex than anyone could keep count.

_“God Lou, I wish I could touch you right now, you look so gorgeous. Do you know how much I love your tanned skin? Your chest? The “it is what it is” tattoo? God, you are so perfect. Can you please touch yourself? I want to get off with you touching yourself”_

                Louis body react to that embarrassingly fast, feeling a low heat in his stomach and curling his toes just of the thought of Harry and his bid hands wrapped around his thick, gorgeous and sinful cock.

                His hand clearly wasn’t connected with any part of his brain because before he knew, his hand was sneaking in his sweats. He palmed his crotch, already half-hard.

_“Sometimes, when I’m all alone, still buzzing from the gig and the crowd, all I want is to crawl in bed with you, like we did when we were on tour remember?”_ how could Louis ever forget that? _“I’d lie above you and fill you with kisses, all over your neck and collarbones, just like I always knew you loved, I’d suck into your earlobe and you’d give a soft little moan…”_

“I probably would be already grinding in you like a horny teenager, probably be throwing that stupid scarf away from my curls and pull you closer to me with my legs, while squeezing your bum” and Louis was stroking himself lazily too, every syllable a little more slurred.

                He heard harry moan hard at that and more shuffling.

_“Can you hear me Lou?”_

“Yes” Louis mumbled already trying to follow Harry’s rhythm.

_“With me right?”_

“Always love, always with you”

_“God Lou”_ he croaked, so, so wrecked. Louis felt like exploding. He loved a panting, whimpering and wrecked Harry. _“But you know what I love more when we are doing these things?”_

“What?” Louis was so gone already. He always was the speaking one during sex but right now just hearing Harry’s voice was too much for him.”

_“They way you look at me. Like I’m the most precious thing for you”_

“’Cause you are love. You are everything to me. I love seeing you like this, so wrecked, so beautiful, with your curls all sweaty, your panting breath and how much you love being fucked, raw and slow. Haz you are so good to me, so good.” Louis’ hand was now moving fast, pumping his cock frenetically.

_“Yeah… I love it too much… Love having you in me… Love feeling so full of you. Love you_ ” Harry mumbled, Louis knew Harry was close just by how he was blabbering.

“Harry love, could you please stop touching your dick for me?” he could hear harry whining.

_“But… I’m so close Lou… Please”_

“I want you to finger yourself. Just like I’d do if I was there with you”

“ _God… I can do that… yeah, ‘f course, I can do that.”_ He heard some shuffling, Harry was probably moving his hand down to his hole.

“You are such a good boy harry, so fucking good”

                A loud and heavy moan could be heard and Louis was suddenly sweating. The view of Harry fingering himself all alone in a hotel room in Tokyo made him harder, if it was even possible

_“Lou…”_ Harry cried.

“Keep moving Harry, nice and slow, just like I love teasing you… I wish I could see you right now, opening yourself for me” Louis head was rested in the wall and his eyes were closed, he was so close.

                Not even ten seconds after his phone buzzed with a new text and Louis regretted opening in the moment he saw what it was.

“Fuck… fuck Harry fuck” and then he was coming, loud and hard, all over his belly and sweatpants. He kept moving his wrist while riding out his orgasm. He fucking came because of a dirty picture of harry with three fingers in his hole, legs thrown apart, so pliant.

_“That was so hot Lou, fuck, I can’t keep much more, and please Lou let me touch myself.”_ Harry was in bloody Tokyo but still complying Louis’ orders.

“Just a few more love”

_“Please Lou”_ Harry sounded truly wrecked, he could perfectly see Harry’s throbbing dick, waiting to be touched, with pre-come smeared all over his perfect belly.

“Would you come if I licked your entire hole while spreading your arse cheeks? If I split you open with only my tongue, just like you love it, if I fucked you so good with my tongue, would you come from that?”

_“Fuck, fuck, and fuck”_ he hissed and moaned so good that almost got Louis’s dick hard again. Harry was silent for a few more minutes and Louis knew he wasn’t sleeping because he could hear his heavy breath.

“I love you Harry. Love you so fucking much, to the moon and back.”

_“Me too. To the moon and back and stuff”_ Harry said lazily and Louis giggled”

“You good?”

_“Yeah, I’m good”_ Harry’s breathing was evening out and Louis smiled.

“The kids started to make a hell of a noise now, I think your mum just arrived. Love you ok? I gotta go”

_“Love you too. Love the kids. Love mum”_

“I know love, I know” he said fondly

_“I bought a bonsai tree you know, but it’s not so tiny like it seemed online, so I might have brought it wrong, I don’t know how I am going to bring it back to London tho”_

“God Hazza, why do I keep you?

_“Because you looooooove me” he sing-sang._

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go to sleep love. Enjoy your day off” he chuckled and Harry agreed.

_“Bye husband”_

“Bye husband” he mimicked

                Louis turned off the running shower, apologizing for wasting water irresponsibly and making a mental note to give money for whatever water-saving association as soon as possible. He grabbed some Noah’s baby wipes and cleaned himself and the mess he made in the floor, threw his sweats away, far from the kids or Harry’s mum sight. Having her catch his and Harry’s smeared boxers and pants once was fucking embarrassing, he was glad to avoid another.

                He dressed himself nicely, for Harry’s mum sake, because he was such a good son-in-law and she deserved Louis in his best after travelling for three hours just to see his kids.

“Look who’s here! My favorite woman!”

“Oh Lou darling. We were wondering how long would your bath take”

“I’m sorry, I kept dozing off”

“I’m sure you did” she eyed him suspiciously and he made sure to avoid her gaze by picking Noah up for distraction.

“So. How was the drive?” he asked and kissed her cheek, she smiled lovingly.

“It was tiring, but I think I’m all good now? Your kids really restored my energy in just fifteen minutes”

“And what was all the screaming I heard from the bathroom?”

“Oh. You missed! It was Harry’s tour advertising! BBC will stream his concert tomorrow…” she said happily and so, so proud. Even tho it was Harry’ fifteenth tour Anne kept being proud of Harry for his every achievement.

                And what was Louis talking about? If he kept every single dumb magazine with One Direction face on it and kept buying new ones with Harry’s face in it?

“God my kids are all fan girls of their own father!” he joked and Maya stuck her tongue at him. “But how was he? Was he gorgeous as ever?” he batted his eyelashes and earned three eye rolls back at him”

“You are disgusting you know that right?” Maya pointed and he flipped her

“Louis!” Anne scolded him

“Sorry darling” he made a puppy face at Anne and she just waved him off.

“God. All the Styles are so far gone for you” Maya said blatantly

“You are right. All the Styles looooove me” he was sure he could hear Harry’s voice in his as he said “And the Styles-Tomlinsons too, right Noah?”

“Yeah!”

“See?”

“You are still ridiculous”

“And I’m hungry” Hannah finally figured out how to use her voice instead of just eye rolls like the copycat she was of her sister.

“So let’s all grab a lunch at some posh restaurant will we?

“You just can’t _grab a lunch_ if it’s a _posh restaurant._ God dad _”_ Louis was truly considering the idea of changing Maya’s name to Ms. Sassy

                It was the Tomlinson gens.

“Louis, darling, there’s no need for a posh restaurant, let me cook us all something”

“No! None of that. Not while my favorite woman is under the Styles-Tomlinson roof! You shall not cook. You will dress something fancy I know you brought with you and we all going to eat something nice” he dismissed her and lead her to the guest bedroom, where she was going to sleep.

“Can I at least take a shower first then?”

“Of course love.” He was beaming really.

“And Harry said you were miserable, I guess it was before only-god-knows-what you did inside that bathroom” and he blushed. Hard.

“Oi! Keep it classy, I’m a family man”

“Of course you are!” she smirked and closed the door at him and Noah, who obviously was laughing.

                Sometimes Louis thought they had used Niall’s sperm because this kid didn’t stopped laughing.

“And you curly toodler, let’s change you to something fancy ok?”

“Gross” he heard Maya’s voice and found her leaning in the corridor wall with her arms crossed and a funny expression “You and father are gross. I never want to step in that bathroom again” and that was definitely worse than hearing Anne say something.

“You know nothing Maya”

“Don’t you go all Jon-Snow on me ok? I’m not Noah who thinks everything is extremely funny”

“You better stop acting like you know what your granny said or things will get ugly for you, cause as far as I know you are just a little girl knowing absolutely nothing about life and funny business ok? And I’d like you to keep in knowing nothing thank you very much”

                And it was her turn too blush and he eyed her and then she was gone.

“Right.” He said suspiciously. He would have to extract something from Hannah and probably Harry too. A nice piece of candy would do the job for both.

                Hannah came running with two lovely dresses in her hand looking like she was facing the biggest decision in her life.

“I don’t know which one to use it daddy” definitely. The toughest decision of her life so far.

“Hmm, let me see… The turquoise one! You can use with your ballet flats Papa bought you in the airport before he left” of course Harry would have bought her something in such place like the airport. It was from fucking Gucci.

                He would have a word with Anne so she could put some sense in her son’s head. Heathrow wasn’t a bloody shopping mall. Hannah didn’t seem to care with any of this since she just smiled with, well, not all teeth, since was missing her lower right canine, but it was lovely anyway and she quickly went back to her room.

                He put Noah in his crib and opened the toddler’s closet.

                If living with harry in his pockets since eighteen taught Louis something was how hilarious was to wear something fancy and seeing the fans all over tumblr with tags like _“posh!!!”_ , _“posh boyfriends!!!”_ , “ _imagine the posh kids!!”_ , _“Louis goes to a £5 shirt to a £3000 Burberry coat there’s no in-between”_ and it really was hilarious how the fans would dig in online shops just to find the exact clothes they wore and how much they coast. Louis remember very well how any matching clothes or hypothetical present from harry to him would cause a  breakdown and how Louis would suck Harry while wearing matching outfits, but that’s not relevant right now.

                So if they, mostly Harry, bought expensive things for the kids it was for pure entertainment and to keep them in the fashion magazines like the Beckham kids back in the day.

                If their mission in light was to outshine _Posh and Becks_ no one needed to know.

“Who will be the best looking toddler in whole England? You are right love, you will. Make Papa proud and all the money spent worth it”

                So he picked Noah clothes, it was a black denim jeans, a white cottoned t-shirt with a camel pocket, a red-and-white long sleeved plaid shirt and a wool duffle matching camel coat. Louis was proud of himself and his clothing ability.

“He’s just missing the head scarf and he’s ready to rock father’s homeless-top-model-with-just-two-pairs-of-jeans 2013 style” he heard Maya’s voice but was too busy to look at her and her accusing look, so he just finished taking the pictures and sending one to Harry and another to instagram under “mini-Harry” caption.

“You are just jealous I’m not dressing you an-Where the hell do you think you are going dressed like that?” he almost chocked on air, he was too old for this.

“Why?” the little fucker just looked at her piece of skirt and shrugged.

                It was middle of June and beginning of summer but it still was cold, it was always cold in bloody London, there was no need for skirts. Louis was sure of it.

“Please wear pants sweetheart”

“Hannah is going in a dress” she said matter-of-factly

“So can you at least wear tights under your skirt? Pretty please?”

“Ugh! Ok”

“The rest is lovely sweetheart! A real teenager look!” and then he knew he had won her over.

                She was back in no time, wearing a black tight under her black skirt. She was lovely with a simple gray knit sweater and what must be a bottomed up shirt since Louis could see the white collar, and over it all she was wearing a red trench coat. Louis kept quiet and didn’t ask to take a picture of her because he knew she would only roll her eyes and say no.

“Beautiful” he said earnest.

“Thank you. And I think Hannah is having trouble with her dress”

“I will help her. Hold you brother please” he handed the toddler and went after the princess

“Daddy! Quickly! I can’t decide!”

“Again?” he sat in her bed.

“Yeah! I don’t know what to wear over the dress daddy!”

“What about a trench coat? Just your sister’s…”

“Good idea daddy!” she ran and grabbed a white coat. “This one?”

“Perfect!” he made thumbs up and she giggled, glancing at her in the mirror “and your hair love?”

“Can I wear a princess tiara?”

“Do you have one?”

“Of course! I’m a princess right?”

“Of course you are!”

“And Papa bought me one so, I just need to find it” she picked her hair things’ box and Louis was astonished with how many things she had

“When did you get so many?”

“Papa bought me a few last time we went shopping” and his kid was also addicted to things in the hair.

                Louis brushed her hair and stylized the princess tiara beautifully. He was getting so good in hair making.

                Once the kids were ready, Anne left her room ready too and Louis rushed to his room to get changed. Grabbing a black jeans and a bottomed up long sleeved navy shirt, not forgetting his coat to match his family. His daughter was right, he was disgusting.

                But what could he do? He loved matching things.

“Are you all just left a Burberry collection?” Anne asked. And Louis looked at them.

“This demands a picture”

“God Daddy you are a giant sap” Maya grunted

“Ok honey, no pictures for now. Let’s eat. I bet you all hungry”

“You are right” the girls said in unison.

                The five of them got out of the house and headed to the range rover.

“Maya please, let your granny sit in the passenger seat” he asked when the older one already was opening the front door.

“Sure. It’s habit granny, sorry”

“It’s okay love. Lou darling will you pick the boys?”

“Oh no. They are fine with their uncles. I bet they already are eating something.”

“They are with Liam and Zayn right?

“Yeah. It’s footie Saturday. The only day of the week where I’m Jamie-free the whole day, and Mickey some days” he joked.

 

                The lunch was incredible, they ate at a lovely Italian near Notting Hill and the meal was excellent. The girls must have been really starving because they cleaned their plates and still wanted more pasta. They chatted during all lunch, Anne catching up with the girls’ school and their interests, Anne told them about the tree house Max has been building for Georgie and Louis completely ignored Maya’s accusing eyes to him, it was like he could read her mind because he totally could see “Georgie is four and have a tree house and I never had none, neither the boys”, Anne talked about Lola and how she was so much bigger than the last time they had seen her. Louis made a mental note to remember to call Gemma and just chat.

                Louis noticed some cameras outside and he bought the girls some ice cream to keep them entertained and not notice it too. He didn’t want to ruin their lunch. He kept an eye outside just to see how many would have when they finished. He could spot Harry’s fans, One Direction fans and paps. Anne must had noticed too because she touched his leg and patted affectionately. Once everyone had finished their meals, he paid and picked Hannah up. Maya automatically looked outside and nodded to Louis. She was incredibly smart sometimes, it made Louis heart fill with pride. Anne picked Noah and Maya held Louis’ hand.

“Hannah princess, there are some cameras outside, do you mind to hold tight in daddy?” she just nodded and put her little arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, tucking her head in Louis neck, her tiara held safe in her hand. He kissed her hair and the lot left the restaurant.

“Excuse Louis, but would you mind some pictures?” one pap asked. They were a hell out kinder now. Actually asking first when face-to-face.

“I’m afraid not, since I’m with the kids and this little one is very tired” he said but he could clearly see the cameras still taking pictures.

“Louis an autograph please?”

“Sorry love, I got full hands” he smiled kindly at her and winked at her phone, probably recording.

                He quickly made it through the mass and squeezed Maya’s hand for reassurance, some paps took pictures only of her and she shyly hided in her daddy’s clothes.

                Noah found everything really cool since he kept waving and smiling at everyone, like a proper cutie.

                Louis knew that both Maya and Hannah knew how to deal with this kind of situation but he just didn’t want them vulnerable, he was pretty protective of his sisters and with his kids only got worse.

                It was a hell of a struggle to put them in school in the first place and a bigger struggle when Maya reached her first year of secondary school and they had a few of their fans finishing their last year in the same school. Maya never took so many pictures like she did in that year.

                Louis didn’t like pictures being taken of them in moments like that, that was meant to be just family, he didn’t like to have to watch his back every time he was out with one of them.      And that’s why Harry and Louis agreed in a once in a year photo shoot and interviews since Britain and the world seemed very interested in their family.

                After the lunch, they all headed to the Westfield London shopping mall, just like he had promised the girls. Anne led the stroller and Louis walked hand in hand with Hannah as them followed Maya to Mac for her new makeup kit. And Hannah’s obviously.

                The shop attendant was lovely with the girls, answering every single question they made, letting they try everything and after the fifth eye shadow color, Louis was pretty sure it was only because he was famous.

                So after an hour inside of a makeup store where everything seemed the same for him Maya’s bag was full and so was Hannah’s. Louis was sure they didn’t had this much of make up before but who was he to talk if he was sneaking some mascara in Hannah’s bag because he had seen a guy with it in the lipstick aisle and it was so hot, so he grabbed one for Harry, since Harry was into cross-dressing a few years ago, he wouldn’t mind doing again with mascara right? And he also sneaked a primer to Hannah’s bag, Harry lovely, lovely lips would be even more lovely with that.

“I really don’t want to know what you and my son do behind closed doors” Anne appeared from NOWHERE and Louis couldn’t help the jump and the manly shout mind you that escaped his throat.

“Oh No… It’s for… Hannah! Yeah… Hannah would look loveliest! Sure… Harry? Harry who?” he made a fool of himself and Anne laughed at him. Hard. It was pretty rude if Louis had a say in it.

                So Louis decided it was time to leave the store so he rushed the girls and paid for everything before taking a picture with the attendants and the girls. At least this he could do since the girls almost drove them insane.

                Next stop was bras and now he was scared.

“It’s a shame we don’t have Victoria’s Secret in here…”

“You aren’t going nowhere near that place till you reach sixteen!”

“Come on daddy, Pez already took me in one”

“When?”

“The last time I slept in her house, when you and father went celebrate something and shipped each one of us to somewhere”

“Don’t need drama honey. We didn’t _shipped_ anyone, because that would need payment and no one paid us for you lot…” she smashed his arm and he started laughing.

“Shithead”

“Language love” he eyed her.

                They were almost at Gap, where was the only safe place to buy bras for the girls

“I’m bra shopping with the girls KILL ME NOW” he sent in the ‘no homo’ _whats app_ group and was replied soon enough

**_Niall:_ ** _how’s that? Do you even know what a bra looks like?_

“You dick”

“I’m afraid not sir, here we only have girls’ underwear” he heard someone say and then three little muffled laughs behind him.

“Oh sorry” he looked up. It was an attendant. Shit. He just showed his phone, hoping she’d get.

“Come on with me ladies, I think I have something for you two”

“Nothing heart-attack-potential!” Maya flipped him off without even looking back and he snorted.

“God Lou” Anne laughed at him. Again “I can’t even imagine how it will be when she brings his first potential boyfriend.

“Not happening” he simply shrugged and looking back at his phone where had plenty of hahahahahaha’s

                Completely idiots.

**Zayn:** why didn’t you call Pez? She could help?

**Louis:** Because I’m a good not-in-Tokyo dad mind you

**Love:** Say that again and I’m taking the next flight home

**Louis:** I’m just kidding babe, you should be sleeping shouldn’t you? And I’m the one almost taking a flight to Tokyo because these girls are so girl-y

**Liam:** you know you just don’t make any sense right ?

**Niall:** Yeah Lou, they are girls of course they will be girl-y

**Louis:** No kid, no opinion

**Love:** hahahahahaha love you

**Zayn:** god Harry was that really necessary?

**Love:** I’m not that tired love, it’s ok

**Louis:** and Zayn, can I ask you why your wife is taking my baby to bloody Victoria’s Secrets?

**Love:** WHAT? MY MAYA BEAR?

**Niall:** hahahahahah sick mate

**Louis:** fucker

**Zayn:** they only went to buy perfumes Lou, perfumes!

**Niall:** hahahahah was thinking she was getting into the funny business already

**Love:** Niall you prick

**Louis:** I will turn you into a eunuch I swear to god Niall

**Liam:** shut up Niall

“Darling, I will go after them to help in the dressing room since you can’t get in there, hold you son”

“Oh, sure. Thanks Anne”

                He kept texting and calling Niall names and snorted when Harry changed the group’s name to “no kid, no opinion”

                The girls were pretty quickly this time, or Louis lost track in time while playing hide and seek with Noah between aisles, but it was already time to buy and when he arrived in the cashier he found not only bras and panties but two shirts, a navy jeans and a denim jacket.

“Can I know what it’s this?” he pointed to the clothes, the cashier girl was holding a laugh. Not funny.

“Some stuff” Maya simply said

“Stuff?”

“And why do you think I’m buying this _stuff_?

“Because you can’t really say no” a snort somewhere from someone “and because we are your baby girls who you love so much?” still not there yet “and because you are the best daddy in the world and we love you so much?” almost there “I will wash the dinner’s dish” done.

“You can wrap as a present if you want to” he said and the cashier fully laughed at that. Maya was not enjoying all that much.

                But at least he wouldn’t have to wash the dinner’s dish.

 

 

                The rest of the weekend passed pretty fast for Louis liking, but he couldn’t complain about a single thing, with Anne there, taking care of the kids were ten times easier. They went for a walk in Hyde Park, to the movies, watched Harry’s concert in a godforsaken hour and had another footie match with their cousins but this time with the Styles-Tomlinson filling a whole team themselves.

                With Anne there he even had more time for another phone-sex that started with - Louis is so intelligent – bringing up the cross-dressing and mascara thing.

                They also had another movie night, this time was A Bug’s Life and Hannah didn’t like a bit because she had just realized that he and Harry used to call her bug and bug means ants, caterpillars, grasshoppers, moths, fleas, pill bugs, praying mantis and walking sticks so she started crying and saying they didn’t loved her and thought she was a ugly bug. It took half an hour for Louis to convince her that when they called her bug they were calling her the most beautiful butterfly or a lovely ladybug, nothing else. She stopped crying thanks god and Maya was rolling her eyes so much that he thought how on earth she wasn’t crossed eye already.

                That night Harry called and convinced her too that she was the most beautiful butterfly and he’d buy her butterflies wings so she would fly around. Obviously.

                Maya was crying like a baby when she talked to her Papa and Louis felt so bad for her and the way Harry was holding up all alone in the other half of the world. The twins just kept talking about the nerf gun war (Louis, as predicted, heard a lot from Liam when he dropped the twins) and how they are so good at shooting. Harry wished Jamie good luck tomorrow, because was the day when he’d find out about being or no in the team.

                Noah woke up from his nap time just in time to catch up with his Papa and the first thing he said when he opened his eyes was “Papa!” and then Harry started crying and Louis started crying and then it was all the Styles-Tomlinson crying and Anne trying to calm them all. It was a crying mess and Harry figured it was a good time to say good night.

“Love you all!”

“Love you too Daddy!”

                Louis just smile dazedly at Harry and Harry nodded, they knew. They would always know.

 

                The next morning, Anne was already ready to go back to Cheshire and the kids were minutes away from waking up to school.

“Thanks for everything Anne. You are a life-saver” he thanked while putting the table for breakfast.

“No worry love, you needed help and some time to yourself.” She was finishing Noah’s bottle and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and looked at the clock. 7:00, time to wake up the lot.

“I will wake the cavalry, be right back” she just nodded and put the toast and cereal on the table.

                Louis went first to Maya’s. Opening the window just slightly, letting the light get through.

“Maya bear, school time” he ran his fingers in her hair. She mumbled something and then rolled, facing him. “Morning love”

“Morning Daddy”

“Go get ready will you?” she just nodded and put the covers down, getting on her feet. “And it’s cold outside, so take a spare hoodie with you.” She nodded and he left her room.

                Hannah’s was next, but she was already awaking, stirring and stretching.

“Morning Princess” he greeted and kissed her forehead then headed to her window to let the light in.

“Morning daddy”

                Louis picked her bag and started to pack her stuff for the day. Her notebook, exercise book and the workbook. Her pencil case was already inside so he just shove the books inside, making sure to put a jumper inside to as if she gets cold.

“Got get ready, see you downstairs in fifteen ok?”

“Ok daddy”

                Next stop was the twins, he turned on the lights and started to shake Mickey.

“Hey kiddo, time to wake up. School day”

“No”

“Yes” he slapped his bum lightly and went to the bed in his left.

“Jamie, wake up!” he shook Jamie and pulled the covers out.

“go away” he mumbled

“Only when you two are on your feet.”

                James rolled on the bed and put his legs outside the bed so his feet were touching the floor, but he was still lying.

“Ha. Ha.  Very funny. Up now kiddo.”

                Louis went back to Mickey and took his covers of and ruffled his hair.

“Come on you two. Just get ready”

                The two spent another five minutes complaining and saying how shit was waking up on Monday mornings and Louis rolled his eyes at the atrocities.

                He packed their bags, since the two just put toys inside completely forgetting what school was about. He removed the action-men from Mickey’s bag and put his notebook and other school supplies and from Jamie’s bag he removed the remote control car.

                Louis picked from their closet the school uniform and started dressing them. It was easier to dress them when they were sleepy; it was a lot less complaining and shuffling. He brushed their mess of curls and tied their shoe laces.

“You two, off you go, granny is downstairs with your breakfast” Louis handed each their backpacks and then them was heading downstairs.

                Noah was already up in his crib when Louis went to pick him, smiling at him when he picked the toddler up.

“Morning love”

“Morning” he replied and Louis kissed his hair

“let’s get you changed and ready for more crayons and fun ok?”

“Crayons!”

“Right, I know you love those!” he really loved to paint, it was fascinating how long Noah could keep quiet just watching Zayn paint something with spray paint and giggling when an once white wall turned colored.

                Louis changed his diapers and put a long sleeve white shirt, navy joggers and grey England’s mini jersey.

                While Noah was in his playpen, Louis was packing his baby bag: three diapers, two bibs, a spare shirt and trouser, one juice cup, one milk bottle and his fluffy Harry doll.

                At least the fluffy dolls were much prettier than the older ones.

                He grabbed Noah by the hand and led the toddler downstairs with his bad on his shoulder.

                Maya and Hannah already were having breakfast and in theirs school uniforms, Louis put Noah in his high chair and the twins came from the stairs running and probably racing each other.

“No running indoors! How many time do I have to repeat that?” he pulled each boy in one end of the table, to prevent food fight, leg kicking and food throwing.

                Anne was at his side with a warm smile on her face, she was eating and feeding Noah at the same time and Louis was glad the toddler wasn’t making any mess or trying to dribble the food out.

                It was almost eight when Louis rushed all five of them to brush their teeth.

“Anne can you please go check Destroyer 1 and 2 to see if they really are brushing their teeth?”

“Of course” she smiled and after she left her plate and cup in the sink she went after them.

                Louis left Noah in the living room, around his toys and went upstairs to change his pajamas pants and hoodie for proper clothes.

                He just grabbed a pair of black jeans and a Harry t-shirt, and pulled a jumper on, not worrying if his pair of vans was thrown out.

“Lou, we are all ready!” Anne shouted and he quickly grabbed his stuff and went after the lot.

                He grabbed his key car and Noah’s bag and ushered everyone out of the house. The kids were saying their goodbyes to Anne and Louis helped her put her stuff in her car.

“Drive safe love! And call when you arrive!” he kissed her cheek and she smiled lovingly at him.

“I will. Have a good day and don’t mope at Harry Lou, I know you try to hide it from your kids but I can see the sadness in your eyes and don’t think they can’t see it too. Just one more month and then he’s back.”

“40 days. I never spent so much time away from him like this”

“I know. I can’t imagine how hard must be for you. But if I, as mum, could handle, you can too”

“Yeah, you are right. Thanks again Anne, you were a angel for heading down. Thanks Gemma too, for letting me borrow you”

“No problem, but you better go love, or the kids will be late for school.”

                They said their goodbyes once again and then Anne’s car was leaving his sidewalk. He put Noah in his car seat, belted Hannah, belted Jamie and Mickey in their booster and put all of their bags in the boot.

                It was a quarter past nine when he arrived at BBC for the start of another week.

 

                The week passed smoothly for the kids, Hannah was practicing for her new play at school, Mickey was doing great in school unlike Jamie who was a pain in the ass to sit and do his homework, Maya was good too and Louis was struggling to try to help her in maths. They were behaving and Louis was starting to worry about how quiet the twins were these days, but who was he to complain?

                Jamie had been called to play in the kid’s team and also Caleb and Logan, which made all the boys thrilled. Their first match was scheduled to Saturday, just one day away from now, Jamie was so excited and kept saying he was going to see his Papa, since Harry had promised he would be there. Promise, that made Louis pissed and argue with Harry, because he just couldn’t promise something like that to Jamie, not when the kid was super excited for his first match and Harry was in Japan. Harry would disappoint Jamie so much and Louis tried to explain to Jamie but the boy wouldn’t listen, even Maya was a bit sad for Jamie.

                And speaking of Harry, they haven’t talked since Yokohama, when Harry had made that promise to Jamie five days ago, and now Louis didn’t knew if Harry was still in Osaka after yesterday show or if he’d already flew to Manilla, in the Philippines.

                Didn’t take a genius to pick on Louis’ mood. He was sad, pissed, worried and sexually frustrated. Niall thought it was the biggest opportunity to annoy him today. It wasn’t even noon yet and Louis had already told Niall to fuck off probably a thousand times.

“Come on Lou, to remind the old times, why won’t you sing that song for us! All of our fans are asking for it! You haven’t sung once since your audition!”

“Of course not. I bloody ruined that song.” Louis replied annoyed and Niall was hysterical. He was ridiculous.

“Just a tip! Just the _oooh what you do to me_ bit” he was cackling and Louis never wanted to smack Niall’s head like he wanted now.

“Fuck off Niall. I won’t sing. Now let’s play the song ok?

“Okay, okay. Here’s number 35 with Hey There Delilah by Plain White T’s” he was still laughing and Louis was less than amused.

“You are pretty pissed aren’t ya” Nick appeared in the booth and Louis didn’t bother to answer. He wouldn’t snap at someone that wasn’t Niall and couldn’t care less.

                His jaw was clenched in his lap now, adorning the I’m-a-mess look. His eyes were droopy red, he was slouched in the chair, when he walked, he literally had to drag his feet and his voice was so lacking with emotion that it made him cringe.

“Just go away Nick” he said in a quiet voice.

“I’ve just talked to your hubby and he said yesterday gig was awesome and…”

“Please.” He begged, his voice trembling “Just go away.” That worked, because Nick exited the boot and Niall looked at him with wide and worried eyes. “Don’t ask” he simply said as he reached for his mic to announce the next song, luckily, a little more cheerfully.

 

                The day seemed to have no end and when it was finally time to go home he quickly grabbed his things and rushed out of the Radio 1 studios.

                The drive home was quiet and he almost regretted leaving his car when he remembered his family had arrived for Jamie’s match so his house probably was full of people.

                He tried to call Harry one more time before opening the door and it went straight to voicemail, he groaned and left a message:

“I don’t know where you bloody are so why don’t you, I don’t know, pick the bloody phone or text?  You may be at the other side of the fucking world but you have a family in bloody London who don’t hear from you in five days! So what about having some consideration and sharing the news. Fuck Harry I don’t even know what country you are right now! Not even the continent! You are such a piece of shit for doing this to me. You are lucky that I won’t get to see your face soon because I would slap you” he turned off when he noticed the tears and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to cry. Not right now. Not when his house was full of people.

                He entered his house and the noise was almost painful, his mum and Dan were in the living room, talking to Anne, Robin and Gemma. Noah was in his mum lap and little Lola was in Gemma’s. Meaning Georgia was somewhere around the house.

“Hello Lou!” his mum greeted him and handed Noah to Dean, so she could hug him. “How are you? Why the sad face?” she asked concerned and it was amazing how nothing could pass by his mum.

“I’m ok. Don’t worry about me” he forced a smile and if Harry was there he would have noticed how fake was. God. He was mad at Harry, he wasn’t supposed to think about what Harry would do if he was there because he wasn’t bloody there and wouldn’t be for another month. “Where’s the rest? And Gemma please let me hold her, it’s been two months and she’s so big!”

                Gemma smiled fondly at him and handed the baby, Lola was so cute, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she had on dimple in her left cheek.

                Louis missed his days holding tiny babies.

“Daddy” he heard Noah whine and smiled at himself. The toddler didn’t like when he or Harry held any other babies so when he turned to face his baby he wasn’t surprised to see the toddler with his little arms stretched wanting to be picked up.

                The adults laughed and he handed Lola back to her mum and grabbed his kid.

“Hello love”

“Daddy”

“I’m your daddy love, no need to worry!” he kissed his cheek and snuggled the toddler closer.

“Little Noah is a jealous boy” Robin joked

“He is not. He’s  just not used to me holding other babies so…”

“Of course Lou would be defending his kid at any cost” he heard Daisy voice coming from the hallway.

“Look who’s there? Who are you again? Daisy of Phoebe? I’m not sure…”

“Ha, ha. Very funny twat.”

“Daisy! Don’t say that! If your brother hears you…”

“Sorry mum” Louis just smirked at her and she came over to hug him from sideways, he kissed her cheek.

“Missed you big brother”

“Missed you too little sis, being busy”

“Yeah, I know. I’m here for less than two hours and your zoo already tired me”

“Where’s Earny?” he asked about his brother

“Upstairs with Doris and Maya. And Phoebe is with Hannah in her room, braiding her hair. The monsters are with Mike and Georgie in the backyard doing whatever monsters do. Sorry Gem, but your kid is just terrible. It’s the Styles gens for sure.”

“Hey! My kid is an angel thank you very much!”

“You wish!”

“And Lottie and Fizzy?” Louis asked. If his family was there he might have all of them.

“Didn’t come. Work and stuff.” His mum explained and he nodded.

                The doorbell rang and after Louis could move the door was already being open by Niall and the other boys. He rolled his eyes at the manners.

                Logan and Caleb came running and laughing and soon he could hear Liam’s voice. In seconds, five more people were there and Louis was getting emotional.

“Why do you guys always arrive in combo?” Gemma asked sarcastically

“Old habits die hard I supposed.” Niall shrugged but his face was pure happiness. He went to her side and kissed her hair, sitting on the arm of the sofa beside her.

                Zayn, Liam, Perrie and Sophia greeted everyone and joined the conversation, sitting wherever a spot was. It was too much.

“Hey mum, can you hold Noah for a sec?”

“Yeah sure”

“Just have to do something real quickly” he put Noah in her lap and went upstairs, straight to his room, locking his door.

                The minute he reached his bed the tears started rolling and he was sobbing. His family, the boys, Harry’s family, everyone had headed down just to see Jamie’s match. They hadn’t had a big reunion like this in ages and it wasn’t fair that Harry wasn’t there.

                He suppressed a scream by putting a pillow in his face. He was pathetic. He couldn’t sleep in his bed because Harry wasn’t there and his smell already was gone, he couldn’t watch telly because Harry wasn’t there to cuddle him, he couldn’t set the table because he kept putting a seventh plate for Harry, he couldn’t have a proper dinner because Harry wasn’t there to knock their feet together, he was running out of past and cereal because was the only thing he managed to cook without Harry. Harry wasn’t there and Louis couldn’t anymore. The longer he had spent without Harry until now was ten days and he already had twenty seven and still more thirty three to go.

                He didn’t knew how to live without Harry, fuck it if it was codependence, it was. He and Harry was one and he was so fucking lost without him. He was barely holding up, just for the sake of the kids and he already was this mess and they still have so many days to go. Even though he and Harry had a fight just five days ago the only thing Louis wanted was Harry in his arms.

                He kept crying for God knows how long until someone knocked at his door and he heard Zayn’s voice asking to come in. God if Zayn saw the state he and this bedroom was Zayn would take the kids away from him.

                He dropped the pillow that he still was holding, dried his eyes with his sleeve and walked to the door to unlock.

“Hey mate”

“Hey Lou.” Zayn entered the room and locked the door again, Louis returned to the edge of the bed and Zayn looked around him. “Lou… have the kids seen this?” Louis shook his head “Good”

                Zayn sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. Louis Tomlinson was a pathetic man. 35 years, multimillionaire, father of five kids and being held by his best friend because he can’t stop crying.

“Are you sleeping in this mattress on the floor?” Louis nodded “Shit, Lou.”

“The bed doesn’t smell like him anymore. And I have already worn all his shirts so they don’t smell like him either.”

“That’s why there are so many clothes on the floor?” he nodded again

“I was trying to find anything that smelled like him” he sobbed, Zayn pulled closer.

“I didn’t know it was that bad” Zayn murmured and Louis wasn’t sure if he was speaking to him or to himself.

“It only gets this bad when I’m alone. The kids do a good job at helping me.”

“When was the last time you spoke to him?”

“Five days ago. We’re fighting… I mean, I don’t know… We had an argument, it ended bad, with me saying he was in no place to want anything because he wasn’t here and didn’t care enough and it was stupid I know. I shouldn’t had said that, but I was angry at him, he promised Jamie he would be here tomorrow and it was a blank promise and it made Jamie so fucking happy Zayn, you should have seen him, it broke my heart and I was so angry at him for doing this that I just snapped”

“It’s okay Lou. I bet he isn’t mad at you. He understands.”

“He won’t pick my calls or return my texts”

“He may be busy”

“He talked to bloody Nick Grimshaw today Zayn. He had time to call Nick and not me”

“I bet Nick was taking the piss. You know he does that all the time”

“I don’t know”

“But I know. Lou, that guy loves you with everything he has. You are the most important thing for him. He loves the kids Lou, but you, God, it’s beyond real. He never let you down Lou! Even when you two had all that bullshit to deal with he didn’t let you down. He flew from fucking America just because you threw up on the pitch remember that? He may be double the distance right now but if something happened to you or the kids he’d be here in a blink. I don’t doubt that”

“I want him back”

“I know”

                The two of them cuddled till Louis stopped crying and was able to head back downstairs. Zayn made Louis promise he would clean that room and make it presentable again.

                When he was back, everyone knew he was off but no one asked and he was glad they didn’t. He and the boys put all the chairs they could find in the house outside in the backyard forming a circle and then lit a fire. The kids loved the idea as they were making marshmallows and playing with the fire. It was a great evening and they had dinner outside, the fire keeping them warm. It was past midnight when Gemma, Max, Georgie and Lola left and went to their hotel; Anne and Robin left with Jay and Dean an hour later. The kids were all sleeping, Logan and Caleb slept in the twins room, Doris slept with Maya, Earny slept in Noah’s room and the house was quiet around three am, with Phoebe and Daisy heading to their hotel and the boys to their respective houses.

                Louis cleaned his room but still slept in his mattress on the floor.

 

                He woke with his phone buzzing at six in the morning and he must been having a real shit sleep to wake up from buzzing. He grabbed his phone in the nightstand and froze with a call from Harry.

                Now that he was calling Louis wasn’t so sure he wanted to listen to him.

“Stop being a coward Tomlinson.” He answered the call.

“ _Lou…”_

“You better have a good explanation or I’m hanging up.” Good, he was still pissed then.

“ _I’m sorry”_

“Five days Harry”

“ _I know”_

“You didn’t even replied to your kids’ texts! Oh, but you called Nick! You had fucking time to call him but not your bloody family!” his raised his voice, almost shouting.

“ _He told you? What else he told you?”_ and Harry’s voice was startled and Louis lost it

“What? Are you keeping things from me now?” and now he was sure he woke his kids

“ _It’s not like that…”_

“What’s like then?” when had he got up from the mattress and on his feet?

“ _It’s…”_ Harry hesitated and Louis wasn’t having any.

“I can’t believe you. Why are you being like this? It’s because I said you didn’t care enough? Because I didn’t mean it! I was pissed and…” his voice was trembling and a pitch higher now

_“No, it’s not because of this…”_

“So it really is because of something then?” Louis was panicking and his mind was all over the place, taking him to places he didn’t want to go.

“ _Lou…”_

“Why don’t you just talk to me?” He begged, with a lump in his throat.

_“I can’t. Not now”_

“You know what? Fuck you Harry! Fuck you!” he hung up and threw his phone somewhere. Regretting at the same time when he heard the screen cracking.

                He heard someone knock and he quickly dried his eyes, but that wasn’t much he could do, whoever it was, had heard him yell at Harry and he only hoped it wasn’t the younger ones.

“Can I come in Daddy?” Maya’s face popped in and he nodded.

                She ran at him with red eyes and hugged him. Louis hugged her back and patted her hair, untangling her hair as his finger passed.

“Why are you and Papa fighting?” her voice was quiet and she never looked so sad

“I don’t know love. I don’t know” he sighed and she hugged him tighter.

“Are you two going to be ok?”

“Of course love. Have you ever seen me and your Papa not okay?” he tried a smile, but he couldn’t and Maya saw that.

“No, that’s what scares me. I never saw you talking to him like that”

                Louis would slap Harry because of this. Because of this mess, for not talking, for putting Maya in this.

“I’m sorry love”

“Is he mad at us? Did we do something? Is that why he isn’t texting back? He’s coming back isn’t he?”

                She had so many questions and Louis had no answer. He didn’t know.

“He’s coming back once the tour is over” he settled with that and she nodded. “Is anyone else awake?

“Doris, Earny and Noah.”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have listened to that. I will make things up to your father ok? Everything you be ok.

“Ok.”

“Can you please watch Noah while I take a shower?”

“Sure. Want me to wake the others?”

“No right now, is too soon. Let the footballers rest a little more” he said and it was the first real smile of the day.

“Ok Daddy” she kissed his cheek and he went to the bathroom “Daddy?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you sleeping in yours and Papa’s bed?

 “Is Papa here love?” she shocked her head “I can’t sleep in there without him” she smiled kindly at him and nodded knowing and then leaving him alone.

               

                Louis showered all the sadness away, he had to be happy for his son and his game, he had to smile at everything Hannah said because she deserved, he had to play and laugh with Noah because he just didn’t understand, he had to pay a little more attention to Mickey because he was the only boy who wasn’t in the team and even tho he didn’t liked footie, Louis knew he was sad for not being part of the other boys excitement.

                He took an hour to finally leave his room, with black tight jeans, an England jersey, his more-than-worn vans, a beanie and the jacket.

                Even tho his heart was shattered, his face was neutral, he learned how to restrain his feelings in the early days and even though he didn’t need to pretend anymore, he still knew how.

                Maya, Doris and Ernest were in the living room playing with Noah and he smiled at them.

“Morning kiddos”

“Morning Lou” his siblings replied with worried eyes.

“Sorry for earlier. I woke you guys and all the shouting…”

“It’s ok.” Doris said “we are used to Daisy screaming with her boyfriend all the time”

“Yeah. It was just weird” Earny shrugged “We’ve never seen you really angry at something so…”

“Oh right, because I’m the chill brother, the coolest in the universe and stuff” he joked.

                Maya rolled her eyes and his brother laughed.

“Of course Lou.”  Earny said and smiled fondly at him.

                He and his brother, even with the enormous age difference, were pretty close, maybe it was because he was the only boy and  Louis could finally teach someone footie and do all the stuff he always wanted to when he was younger and didn’t had a brother to do with. Louis was proud to say he was the one who explained all the boys stuff to him, even though Earny was much more interested in girls than Louis ever was. And the thing that made Louis’ heart fills with pride, was the look in Earny’s eyes every time he saw his brother, how the kid would look at him like he was an absolute hero. His mum had said once how she was completely sure he was Earny’s idol and that had made his day.

“Did mum left spare clothes to you two?” both nodded “So, why don’t you three go upstairs to shower and get changed and then head back down to help me with breakfast? There’s way too many mouths for me to feed today” the kids laughed and Louis picked Noah to change him.

“Come on Doris, let me see your clothes so we can swap” Maya held her auntie’s wrist and lead her upstairs.

                It was funny, Louis always thought, how Maya was only ten months younger than his siblings and the auntie and uncle thing never worked with the three of them, it was like they were cousins. Even he or his family would say cousin instead of aunt and uncle sometimes and the twins wouldn’t mind. But when one of them wanted something and Maya didn’t, they wouldn’t waste a second to go all I’m-your-aunt-you-have-to-obey-me which yes, was pretty hilarious if you ask Louis.

                Louis filled Noah’s tub and chose something warm for the toddler, because the game was at nine in the morning and since it was in an open field, would be winding.

“Sorry for waking you up kiddo” and Noah just smiled at him like saying _“it’s okay daddy”_

                Noah was playing with the bath toys while Louis rinsed his hair and soaped him.

“Harry is acting weird, I don’t know what to do” he mumbled

“Papa?”

“Yes love, Papa.” He smiled at the toddler. “I think he’s still mad at me for snapping at him the other day, but if you ask me, it’s pretty childish of him to ignore your siblings you know? It’s not like they have anything to do with it”

                Louis was in deep shit if the deepest talks he had had in the past month were with his two year old son.

                After showered and ready, he put Noah in his baby carrier on his back. Noah hated that thing, but Louis just couldn’t let him walk around the house without Harry there too, the twins were always running and Noah would follow them and fell because neither of the twins would mind him and their house had stairs, Noah wasn’t good with stairs yet so he had to stick with the baby carrier till Harry came back.

                He was in the kitchen taking the plates of the cupboard when the trio arrived to help. He noticed Doris was wearing Maya’s puffer turquoise jacket and Maya was with the purple one. He made a mental note to grab a beanie for all of them before leaving.

“Let’s do a line. Doris you are in charge with the plates, stand right here” he motioned to his right side and she nodded, standing in front of the plates.

“May, before you start here, wake up your sister for me? She needs to shower too”

“Ok daddy” and she left the kitchen again.

“Earny, you will help me with the food, ok?”

“But I don’t know how to cook Lou”

“Of course not, you are my brother shitty head” he smirked and mussed with his hair and Earny flipped him.

“Hey! I will tell mum!” he tried to be serious but the smirk in his face betrayed him.

“Grow a pair Lou” he smirked and Louis widened his eyes at his brother

“You little shit!” he shoved the bread plastic bag at him. “You better start putting them on the toaster or I will tell mum about your manners”

“Christ Lou, stop being a baby” Doris sneered

“Hey you two! Enough with that! I’m your older brother I demand respect” they only laughed at him.

                Really, even his 13-year-old siblings didn’t take him serious.

“Dad, you are awful.” Maya said when she was back

“Et tu, Brute?” he tried and the trio just rolled their eyes.

“Hannah is showering, what I do?” she asked, with her hands on her hips.

“Earny, can you go a little bit more to your left? Maya, take the eggs of the fridge please?”

“Sure, how many?”

“With the army I’m feeding? All of them” she nodded and then carefully put them in the bowl next to the stove.

“Now, get me the bacon bits and the sausages and put them in here.” He motioned the other two bowls. She dutifully did what was told and he smiled fondly at her.

                He was a goner for his kids.

“Earny, once the first toasts pop you butter them and so on ok?” and at this, the first two popped and he started to work.

 “Can you crack the eggs May?” she shrugged and he picked one and showed her how to do it. “Try it now” she copied him and smiled happily at him when she made it.

                Louis put the sausages in the steamer, the bacon bits in one fryer and the first egg in another. Praying for him manage to control everything.

                Maya looked at him suspicious and he ignored her. Noah babbled some nonsense behind him and he took whatever the toddler said as encouragement.

                As the first egg was done, he put in the plate in Doris’ hand and motioned her to pick a toast with her brother, he put some bacon bits in the plate and she took the plate to the table.

“Go wake up the cavalry Doris please? And send Hannah downstairs” He asked and she nodded, rushing upstairs. “Maya you take Doris’ place”

                In a few minutes all the toasts were ready and he dismissed his brother, letting him seat and eat, he could hear the talking in the table and Noah started to get annoyed because he was listening too and wanted to be part of it.

“May, please put your brother in the high chair”

“Ok” Louis crouched and Maya took Noah out of the baby carrier and Louis tossed the thing on the floor”

                The sausages were almost ready and Doris and Maya were a great team in putting the food into the plates and taking them to the other boys.

“Doris, turn the kettle on” she nodded. “How many left?” he asked his daughter

“Just mine and yours Dad” she replied proudly and he hi-fived her.

“Great team you and I made love.”

“The greatest” she replied as she took another plate to the table.

                Louis removed the sausages of the steamer and put on the platter, taking it to the table. Caleb cheered when he arrived with the sausages and grabbed two at once.

“Hey! We are in ten in here!” Louis called and Caleb returned one. “Good boy”

                Louis turned off the stove and put the last egg and the rest of the bacon bits in his plate, picking the kettle and pouring in the mugs, making their cuppas.

                He finally sat and enjoyed the morning. Jamie, Caleb, Logan and Earny were talking about the match excitedly, Michael and Hannah were talking about the new Disney movie, Maya and Doris were talking in rushed voices about boys and Louis pretended he wasn’t listening because no, he wasn’t ready for that yet so h busied himself with mouth-feeding Noah with his toasts.

                Louis knew he was good at multitasking, but now, he was impressed with his ability. He just made breakfast for ten and hadn’t burned a thing.

                He then remembered Harry and how his husband would love that, a real breakfast, a table full of people chatting and enjoying themselves. He sighed and his smile fluttered.  He hasn’t even picked his phone from the ground where he’d thrown.

                Just in time they were finished, the doorbell rang and Louis went to open it.

“Hey Lou” Liam cheered and made himself at home

“Morning. Where’s Zayn?”

“Probably at the hotel your family is staying, so they can follow him to the game.”

“Oh right”

“Are you guys ready?” he asked excitedly and all the kids were on their feet in seconds.

“No! No! No! What about the teeth? Up you go, brush them and then we can go” he heard Jamie grumble something and rolled his eyes “James Styles-Tomlinson you better brush them right, I’ll check after”

“Fine” he muttered and followed the others.

                Noah picked Noah from his chair and handed him to Liam. “Hold him for a sec, I have to grab beanies for the cavalry”

“Yeah, sure”

                In minutes they were all back and in line, from the younger to the eldest, even little Noah were in the line. He put a beanie in each of their heads, a blue one for Noah, grey for Caleb and Logan, green for the twins, pink for Hannah, red for Maya, purple for Doris and navy for Earny.

“You know you don’t have to baby us right?” Earny pointed to him and his sister

“Of course I know. But you two are still kids so” he shrugged.

“Boys, come with me. Lou, the girls are yours” Liam decided and he nodded.

“I want to go with daddy” Mickey said and Louis smiled at him.

“Ok kiddo. Let’s go then”

                They all headed outside and piled into their respective cars.

“Li, booster seat on Jamie, he’s a kamikaze” Louis handed Jamie’s booster and Liam nodded.

                Louis belted Noah in his car seat, Doris went to the passenger seat making Maya pissed because Doris had no rights in this car and Doris just:

“If you don’t want to me ground you, you better seat with your sister”

“Shut up! You are not even my auntie really. I’m months younger than you” she snapped

“That’s no way to talk to your aunt” Doris replied bossily.

“Dad!” she fumed and Louis held a laugh; he laughing at Maya would only let her more pissed.

“She’s right you know.” He simply said

“You Tomlinson, will have yours back!” she pointed a finger to Doris and went to the back seat stomping.

“You are a jerk for doing this” he said pointedly, his sister just shrugged and sat in the passenger seat.

                Hannah was giggling beside her sister and Louis giggled too.

“Why didn’t you want to go with the boys?” he asked Mickey, who was quiet until now.

“They only talk about footie, I’m sick of it” he climbed in his booster seat and Louis belted him, nodding at his comment.

“Seat by my side at the stands ok? We can chat while we wait for the game” Mickey just nodded happily and went to the front, ready to go.

 

 

                The game was being fun. Their side of the bleacher was the loudest, with the Tomlinson and the Styles rooting for the trio. Liam knew Caleb couldn’t hear him but kept screaming tactics at him anyway. Even tho it was Logan playing, Zayn couldn’t care less about football, just keeping an eye in the game once in a while, but most of the time, talking to Mickey about drawings. If Mickey and Jamie weren’t twins, Louis would think he had swapped kids with Zayn. Hannah was cheering for her brother and copying the cheerleader’s routine, Maya and Doris gave up watching in the first ten minutes. His mum and Anne were worried about Jamie catching a cold because it was freezing that morning and Louis had to head back home real quick to grab gloves and scarves for him and the kids. Niall was pissed with the rest of the team, saying that Jamie and Caleb were the only ones really playing and the other kids were just useless, he earned a lot of reproving eyes from the other parents because of that. Logan was the goalkeeper, and until now, he saved all goals. Perrie, Sophia and Gemma were catching up and he was a word away from putting a cork in their mouth when something caught his attention.

                The school mascot was dancing and stumbling on his feet, but it was his dance moves that caught Louis attention, the way he was swaying his arms and jumping, it was like he had seen that before.

                He kept glancing to the mascot and almost lost the goal Jamie scored, he jumped and clapped and cheered. And so did the mascot, Louis knew that was his job, but he haven’t cheered that much to the previous goal scored by some kid.

                As feeling watched, the mascot turned straight to him and then quickly turned back. Louis’ heart was in his throat and he froze.

“May…” he started to nudge his daughter.

“What?” she asked annoyed.

“Look at the mascot” he mumbled, his heart racing.

“I’ve seen Dad, why?”

“No May, keep looking!” he nudged her again

“Ok! But stop that!” she shoved his hand away from her side

                The mascot was jumping again and moving his arms and it was just like…

“Dad…” she stammered and it was her turn to nudge him.

“I know right” he was whispering now. The two of them were ignoring the game altogether, eyeing the mascot, now a little bit more aware of the suspicious eyes.

“It can’t be, can it?” her voice was trembling and he was such a shitty dad for doing this, for dragging his daughter in his hallucination, making her all excited.

“Maybe? His next show is in three days.” His voice was muttered, he kept biting his lip, trying to restrain the grin in his face

“But it’s a day flight tho” she was just like him; wanting nothing more than their suspicious to be right but afraid to be disappointed if it was just a coincidence.

“But he promised Jamie tho” he said and Maya grabbed his hand, they were on their feet, holding each other’s hand tightly

“Daddy” she whined, her voice trembling.

“Come on Jamie! Come one! You can do it!” they heard Niall chanting and were taken away from their gaze at the mascot, eyes back in the game.

                Jamie was leading the ball to the attack, all the other players behind him, only him and the goal. Louis glanced at the timer and it was seconds away for the match to end. Now he understands the frenetic chanting behind him, it was 1x1.

“Go Jamie!” he cheered louder and that game was really intense for six years old players.

“Goal! He scored! Shit he’s good!” Niall was jumping

“Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!” everyone chanted and screamed. His kid was running around the field and he let a tear roll, everyone clapping and whistling.

“Maya!” he pushed her and made her look at the mascot picking Jamie up.

“No!” she cried and he was totally crying now.

                Jamie laughed at the sudden action and when the mascot started to take the bear head Jamie frowned and them yelled and hugged his Papa’s neck as the bear head hit the grass. Everyone in their stand lost it.

“Harry!” he screamed and didn’t wait a second to start running at him.

“Papa!” he heard Maya marveled voice behind him.

                He knew all his kids were running after him now and if he quickened his pace to get to him first, no one needed to know.

“You piece of shit!” he said once he was in front of Harry, tears falling wildly “I hate you Harry Styles, God, how I hate you” he was punching Harry’s chest and Harry had to put Jamie down to talk to his husband. “Five days! I was thinking you had drawn in the Indic and you were taking a bloody flight back home, God! I hate you!”

                Harry was beaming, the little shit, beaming, dimples showing and that beautiful, beautiful smile of his.

“I missed you so much” Harry whispered and captured his husband’s lips, holding Louis’ cheeks his fluffy bear paws.

                Louis stopped punching and his hands went straight to the mess of curls, pulling Harry down. They moaned into the kiss once Harry’s tongue was in his mouth.

                It was only seconds later when a pile of hands reached Harry and he was being pulled away from Louis and down on his knees, Louis kneeled too and grabbed Harry’s arm, not wanting to let go so soon, Harry just smiled at him and turned his attention to his kids.

“God! I had all that before?” he joked and the kids nodded frantically, tears streaming their eyes.

“Lou.” Zayn called and Louis turned his head. “Someone didn’t like being left behind” he handed little Noah who was crying.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he tried to dry Noah’s tears

“Noah! Lou, give me him please” Harry cried and took Noah in his arms.

“Papa!” Noah squealed and hugged Harry’s neck.

                Louis thought he could explode with emotion. Finally they were together again. Harry tried to listen to everyone but they were all crying and talking frantically and Harry just nodded at everything still hasn’t stopped crying or withdrawn the beam of his face. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s temple and murmured:

“I love you”

                Once everyone had stopped crying they noticed their families standing not so far from them, just giving them time. They all had tears in their eyes and smiled at them. Harry got up, with Noah in one arm and Mickey in the other. Louis picked Hannah up and did the same with Jamie, holding both of them, Maya ducked in between them, holding the hem of Louis jacket and the ridiculous bear costume.

“You are crazy mate” Zayn said fondly at him and Harry smiled grew larger.

“Proper crazy” Niall replied

                The kids didn’t want to leave their places and Harry had to hug everyone while holding Noah and Mickey.

“I missed you son” Anne teared and caressed his cheek

“Missed you too mum”

“Only you to do such thing shithead, only you” Gemma teased and kissed his cheek

“Let them head home, we will see you tomorrow?” Liam asked Harry

“Yeah. My flight back is 11pm tomorrow.

“None of that. You are here. Let’s go home” Louis interjected. He just had his husband back, he wouldn’t listen to this.

“I just have to change first, I really can’t go home like this” they all laughed. “Loves, you will stay on the floor one sec? Just so Papa can head to the locker room and change?”

                Mickey nodded and was on his feet, Harry just handed Noah to Zayn, who made grabby hands to Harry.

“I will be right back kiddo” he kissed his head and turned to Louis, eyebrows arched.

“Hannah princess, floor please, you too Jamie. I will go with your Papa to help him” he stumbled with his words and grabbed Harry’s hand.

                Everyone rolled their eyes at them and smirked.

 

“Let me change first” Harry mumbled once they were in the locker room and Louis was pressing him against the locker and kissing his jaw.

“Are you naked under that thing? Because if you are, we are not leaving here so soon” Louis asked and Harry could see how expectantly he was of Harry being naked.

“No. I’m afraid we will have to wait for later” Harry said, a smirk playing on his lips, as he zipped down his costume, revealing his skinny jeans and white shirt.

                Louis sure was salivating.

                 And half-hard.

                Harry stepped out of the costume and Louis knocked him against the locker again.

“God Haz” he moaned when their lips touched again.

“I thought you hated me”

“I do. But I love you so much more.”

“Good. I will have that”

“You better”

                They returned to the kissing and soon started grinding at each other, Harry as hard as him, Louis lips were hungrily on Harry’s and his hands were making a mess of Harry’s hair. Harry pulled Louis closer as he parted his legs, placing Louis in-between, his erection right in Harry’s thigh.

                The kiss was messy and sloppy as the grinding became frantic, they were panting at each other lips.

“Lou, we can’t have jizz in our pants.” Harry whined.

“No, you can’t! God! You two are so obvious!” Niall startled them and they pulled back from each other. They looked at Niall who had the sickest grin in his face and was shaking his head at them. “I will laugh _so_ much at this once we head back to your family” he pointed to their not-so-subtle erections

                Both tried to straighten their pants but it was painful to touch. Niall was already cackling.

                They intertwined their hands and left the locker room behind Niall, they were going to get so much shit because of this that Louis snorted and then Harry started to cackle beside him.

“For Christ sake you two are unbelievable!” Zayn grunted as they approached them and covered Logan’s eyes.

“Right in time I got them!” Niall sang

“In time for what? Seeing them Christianize the locker room?” Gemma hissed covering Hannah’s and Maya’s eyes.

“Ok enough of that! It was the hormones” Louis tried to defend him and his husband

“Hormones? You aren’t eighteen anymore! You bloody can control your hormones by now” Phoebe sneered.

                Maya was laughing at all and both harry and Louis raised their eyebrows at her.

“You better stop laughing May, because if you are laughing that’s means you understand and we don’t want that right?” Louis asked serious and she stopped laughing at the same time.

“Good girl” Harry agreed and picked his hoodie and tied at his waist, covering the now flattening erection. Louis did the same.

                They headed to their cars and Harry promised to stop by at the hotel they were staying tomorrow to see them, Gemma said she had already seen enough of him and he kissed her cheek ignoring the comment.

“I’m glad you are back” Anne patted his cheeks “Even if it’s not for long, someone was losing it” she glanced at Louis who was putting the kids in the car.

“I know. I haven’t told him yet but after this tour, I’m done. I can’t keep doing this, being away from them for so long, not seeing the kids grow”

“You are making a right choice then. They deserve every bit of you” he nodded and kissed her cheek, before going to talk to Jay.

“Hello darling” she greeted him

“Hi Jay.” He smiled at her

“What you did today, showing up here unexpected, was beautiful”

“I just couldn’t let Jamie down. And me and Lou, we were fighting so, I had to make it up with him”

“I know. But you could have just called or skyped… You know how Lou is; only hearing your voice would make everything ok… But you came anyway. I know I’ve probably said this millions of times in the past seventeen years but, I’m so glad for Louis to have you. So glad Harry” her eyes filled with tears and he hugged her.

“I’m so glad to have him too. So thank you” he thanked “and you said that like, a billion of times” he joked and she laughed.

“Haz?” Louis called

“You better go. Enjoy all the time you can with your family” he nodded and headed to his car.

“Everything’s ok?” Louis asked

“Everything’s perfect” he kissed Louis and Louis melted at the kiss.

“Home, then?

“Home”

                And for the first time in a month, the way to their house really felt like coming home.

               

                The Styles-Tomlinson spent the whole day together, wherever Harry went, he took Noah with him, they all helped with the breakfast dishes and by lunch everyone, Louis included, hoped on the counter to see Harry cook. It was disgustingly sweet seeing Harry and Louis interact and if it was a normal day, the kids would be rolling their eyes and groaning at their love, but today, it was all warm smiles and fond looks. After lunch, they were all piled at the movie room, Harry braided Hannah’s hair while she told him how good Louis was becoming at it, after Hannah’s hair he and Louis tried to help Maya with her homework but there wasn’t much Harry could do, after all, he only had done till 10th grade and Louis finished his Sixth Form, but together, they managed some answers. Maya was so happy that when Hannah asked her to play with dolls she agreed at the same time, surprising Louis, Harry and mostly Hannah, who beamed at her sister. The boys were left to play in the play station, splitting into teams at FIFA, Mickey with Louis and Jamie with Harry. Louis and Mickey destroyed Harry and Jamie.

                The kids were so tired of today’s events that when was a quarter to ten they were already sleeping in the movie room.

                Louis and Harry first picked the twins, changing them to their pajamas and settling them into bed, Louis picked Hannah and did the same with her while Harry picked Maya.

“Guess what Maya asked me while I was putting her pajamas” he whispered while Louis changed Noah’s diapers to the night ones.

“What?”

“If it was a dream and if I would be here in the morning” he replied sadly and Louis put Noah in his crib and pinned Harry down

“She missed you so much, that’s all” he said soothingly.

“Come on, let’s go to bed” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and guided him to their room.

                Louis gulped once he saw his mattress in the floor and the look in Harry’s eyes.

“Lou…” he cried

“I just couldn’t sleep in there alone after your smell was gone.”

                Harry pulled Louis in a hug and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you so much Lou.” Harry breathed in Louis’ perfume. Louis wasn’t the only one missing the other’s smell

“Me too Haz”

“Lou…” Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hand, locking their eyes. God how he missed the green ones. “ _Love me the way sun loves the moon/He doesn’t care for living if she dies along the way/Love me the way the moon loves the sun/There’s no night if there’s no day”_ Harry sang

“What’s this?”

“A song. I wrote when I was in Tokyo, I texted to you about it”

“Yeah, I remember” Louis reached for Harry’s neck and pulled him for a kiss.

                Harry rested his hand at the back of Louis neck and kissed him back, kissed his precious husband. The kiss was slow, secure, tender, it was theirs. Harry grabbed Louis bum and lifted him, Louis locked his legs in Harry’s waist as Harry lead them to their bed.

                They kept kissing till their lips went numb and their breathing uneven; Louis’ hands were all over Harry’s back, pressing his body above his.

“Take it off” Louis breathed and Harry was quickly to attend. “God” he moaned when he saw Harry’s torso, he leaned in to bite at his chest, over the _Louis_ tattoo, under the smaller swallow. He traced all the way from Harry’s collarbones to his feathers tattoo on his hip “Take that too” he helped with the buttons.

                It’s been seventh years and Louis still ogled Harry just like their first time.

“You’re so beautiful Lou, so fucking beautiful” Harry kissed Louis jaw and collarbones “Please, let me fuck you” he asked and Louis felt the air leave his lungs. It’s been ages since the last time Harry fucked him and he never felt keener to be fucked like now. Louis nodded eagerly and Harry pulled Louis’ shirt up, Louis lifting his body to help, he struggled with his jeans and when they were only with boxers they moaned as their bodies fitted perfectly.

                Harry kissed Louis neck, his Adam’s apple, his collarbones, his chest, licked the _Harry_ tattoo, in the same spot where’s his was, he kissed all the way to the fabric of his boxers and mouthed at the clothed erection. Louis’ back arched and he felt Harry’s smirk on his leg.

“Harry, please, we have a lifetime of teasing” he breathed and Harry pulled his husband’s boxer down, Louis kicked them off somewhere. Harry breathed at his cock and licked the strip of pre-come and kissing the tip. Louis hand went straight at the base of Harry’s curls “No teasing”

                Harry swallowed Louis’ dick at on go and kept still for a while, just waiting for Louis’ impatient fingers pull his hair.

“Harry, please” he begged.

                Harry put a hand in Louis’ hip, keeping him still and started to bob his head up and down; Louis gasped, throwing his head back, he pulled Harry’s hair a little harder. Harry bobbed down till his nose touched Louis’ skin, he breathed hard when he felt Louis’ head hit the back of his throat, managing to not gag when Louis pressed Harry’s head further down.

                He started to move his head and Louis was panting, fisting the sheets and spreading his legs to fit Harry better in him.

“Harry” Louis moaned “Shit, I’m so close” he tried to buck his hips and Harry moaned at that, but kept him still. He couldn’t let Louis fuck his throat, not tonight when he had a tour waiting for him. Harry bobbed a few more times and Louis started chanting “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ah Harry, shit I’m going to come, please pull out, I don’t want to come in your mouth”

                Harry pulled off and Louis whined at the loss even tho he was the one asking. Louis pulled Harry to his face and kissed those pretty and swollen lips. Harry’s hand finished the job with only two more strokes. Louis bit his lips when he felt his orgasm filling him, he closed his eyes and he heard Harry moaning loud, making he see stars , Harry kept stroking him, riding him out of his high.

“You are so beautiful like that. I missed you so much” Harry mumbled into his lips

                Louis snuggled closer to Harry, wrapping his legs around Harry’s back, don’t minding the mess on his and Harry’s belly “you came on your pants?” he asked and Harry blushed, nodding. “I love you” he pecked his lips and smiled fondly at his husband.

“Let’s take them off then” Louis pulled down Harry’s pants and threw it away. Harry pressed down on him and even tho they were still a bit sensitive the contact made them moan.

“Can I fuck you now?” Harry asked so innocently that he could pass as someone selling candy. Louis nodded, incapable of words. “Turn around for me babe”

                Louis turned and lifted his bum; Harry stroked his back and licked all the way of his spine, making Louis arch and the hardening in his dick speed up. “So gorgeous Lou, so fucking gorgeous, you are so precious Lou, I loved you so much” Harry mumble into his skin and Louis was astonished with the love, making him squirm in his sheets and sweating.

                Harry spread Louis’ arse cheeks and licked his perineum, making Louis pant. He licked again and again, making Louis a trembling mess below him. Harry licked his hole and pressed kisses there, sucking gently, Louis pressed his bum further, making point of what he wanted and Harry was ready to comply, pressing his tongue inside Louis hole, making him moan loudly into the pillows as he eats him out. He swirled his tongue in and out and pressed it further, wet and dirty and fuck Louis can’t take it, he’s not seeing stars anymore, he’s seeing a whole constellation. It’s been way too long and it’s _so_ much and _so, so_ good. Louis was on verge of tears and he just couldn’t wait longer for a dick inside of him

“Harry please, I can’t…”

                Harry pulled his tongue out and licked flatly at his hole another time before pulling away and grabbing the lube in the nightstand. He soaked two fingers and carefully pressed one inside, opening him up, Louis groaned, _God_ , it was so good. Harry moved his finger slowly at first, stretching Louis, getting him ready. As Louis filthy moans were the clue, he pressed another finger and Harry’s own dick twitched at the sound that escaped Louis throat.

“God you are so hot right now, you don’t even know how hot you look right now, Lou. Fuck”

                He start to move his fingers, pressing all the way in slowly, making Louis whine at the contact, Harry fingers him steadily, keeping a pace until he can feel Louis body trembling and his toes curling. He spread his fingers inside of him, scissoring him and then pressing his fingers further and curled just a bit and the sound Louis made was heavenly, he was sure it was. Harry pressed at the spot again and Louis bent a little more, crying with pleasure over the pillow.

“Fuck Harry, I’m ready. Shit, please Harry. Just fuck me already” Louis breathed and Harry moaned, pliant Louis was doing things to him.

“Turn around Love, I want to see your face as I fuck you”

“God Harry” he fell onto bed far from graciously and turned around so quickly it was a record.

“I love you so much” Harry mumble in his neck as he was biting a mark there.

                Harry spread Louis farther and pulled them over his shoulder, he lubed his throbbing and painfully hard, giving a few stroked to release the tension and Louis moaned at him.

“You are perfect Harry, so perfect. God I’m so fucking lucky” harry smiled lovingly at his husband and kissed his mouth one last time before steadying himself in Louis entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, fuck”

                He pulled in and fuck, he was tight. The contact was so much that made them both groan in pleasure. Harry rested his head at Louis’ neck as he pressed inside “God Lou” he moaned.

“Move, please”

“You, ready?

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok”

                Harry started to move, small thrusts at the beginning, letting Louis get used to it. But the small and slow thrusting wasn’t doing much for his dick, who was painfully hard and screaming for attention. He thrusted harder and Louis pulled Harry down for a messy kiss “Fuck me Harry, _fuck me”_

                All of his self control was gone and he started to thrust and soon he was slamming into his husband. Their moans and the bodies touching were the only sounds in the room and it was so good, so good being together like that after all this time. Louis digging his nails in Harry’s biceps, making the younger boy moan louder. The thrusts became frantic and Louis could already feel the heat at his low belly, he felt Harry’s thrust lost pace and _fuck_ he was so close, Harry kept hitting in his prostate over and over again and Harry’s blabbering about how much he loved Louis was too much.

“Fuck Lou, I’m so close”

“Touch me Harry” he begged and with the hand he was holding Louis’ hip he started to jerk Louis off, making him come almost instantly as Harry wrapped his hands around his dick.

“Shit, _shit._ Lou, fuck” and then he was coming hard, filling Louis up, he rode out his orgasm and fell in Louis’ chest.

                They spent a few moments like that, all messy and tangled before Harry pulled himself off, making Louis leak.

“That…” Harry tried, his heart beating fast “… was amazing”

“It was.” Louis agreed and cuddled into Harry, they had plenty of sex in their lives to not carry about cum all over them “I love you so much”

“I love you too. And after this tour, I’m not leaving ever again”

_Tell me the story of evanescence_

_The balance between light and dark_

_How every dress she wears sways in the wind_

_How he can’t take his eyes off of the way she lives_

_How the sun loved the moon so much_

_He died every night lo let her breathe_

_How the moon stayed in the shadows_

_Of his greatness just to let him be seen_

 

 

                                                                                                                                                  ~H~

 

                The rest of the tour passed in a blur, even tho they had another month away from each other. Louis had called Harry in the next morning, 8am Harry time, to “ _you are an idiot Harry! An idiot! I’ve been humiliated! Not only I had to thank Nick but I had to apologize! That’s unacceptable! Nick recorded it! That shithead is laughing all morning and replaying the audio whenever he can in his show! Next time you want to surprise me please make your plans with another person! I can’t accept this outrage”_ that left Harry laughing for hours nonstop, he’d pay to see Louis thanking and apologizing to Nick, he would ask Niall the video, he was sure the boy had it too.

Harry called every day, texted his kids more than before and every time he and Louis had a moment to themselves it ended with both of them panting. Harry was happier and it sure had an impact in his shows, as he enjoyed himself more and was at his best for the crowd. When he was in Wellington, the last stop before home, he just couldn’t stop jumping around; his team were laughing and telling to calm down. It was just one day more.

                He had a manically gin in his face when he spotted at the crowd many banners _thank you for the wellington kiss_ and he laughed into his mic. God that video put them in some trouble back them.

“Oh no, thank _you_ for that terrible quality video!” he laughed, the crowd joining him “If it was a little less blurred me and Lou would be so in trouble” they all laughed again and Harry was fucking happy. “As a thank you, I have something to you guys for the last song” he said and the crowd cheered.

                The first notes of his new song, still nameless, started to play and he smiled “This is a new one, never played before and it’s to my own sun.” he was replied to a chorus of “awwwww’s”

                His fans started to sway with the rhythm and Harry smiled, glad they were enjoying themselves.

 

                When he was back at his hotel, his team was downstairs at the bar celebrating the end of the tour, but Harry didn’t want to join them, his celebration would be when he see his family again.

                He finished packing his things, his clothes and the enormous amount of gifs for the kids and Lou and headed down to the lobby, struggling to get two suitcases and a duffel bag.

“Jesus Harry, why didn’t you asked for help” his security asked when the lift opened the doors and Harry almost fell with all his things

“I didn’t want to bother. I will call a taxi so I can get to the airport.”

“Oh, Harry come on; let me at least drive you to the airport. We all know how impatient you are and every second wasted waiting for a taxi it’s a second wasted with your family” he patted Harry shoulder and took one of the suitcases from Harry’s struggling hands.

“Thank you Jeff”

“No problem. But I still think you should wait for tomorrow to fly back with the rest of us. Your gig ended only two hours ago, you need to rest and a almost two day flight won’t do good for your back”

“Jeff, I will rest for the rest of my life now. I just want to go home”

“Ok, then. And are you sure about this? Ending your career?”

“Yes. I had enough shows for a lifetime, who knows, maybe in three years from now me and the boys don’t do one last tour as tribute, something like ’10 years since the last One Direction Tour’?”

 

                Jeff was right, the flight back home was exhausting. He had to do to and scale and Sidney and after 50 hours sitting, even tho he was in first class, his whole body was aching.

                He picked his luggage and headed to the arrival gate, where he instantly saw why he was so eager to get back home.

“Papa!” they chanted and ran at him

“Hello kiddos! I missed you lot so much!” he tried to hug them all at once, his tears already falling.

“We missed you too” Maya cried in his shoulder.

“Not anymore. I’m never leaving you guys again.” Their smiles at this was so worthy, _so_ worthy.

“No more tours?” she asked

“No more tours, love”

                She smiled at that and Hannah handed him the banner she was holding, which said ‘welcome home Papa’ and had lots of glitter.

“It’s beautiful princess, you made it?” she just nodded and he hugged her.

“Hello yourself” he heard Louis voice above him and raised his head to see his face.

“I prefer the last greeting, so much better than this” he said playfully

“What? Me slapping you?” Louis knew what he was talking about but wouldn’t admit.

“No. you running at me like I was some kind of war hero” Harry was on his feet now, his hand reaching to hold Louis’, Louis squeezed it.

“I bet you’d love that. Me running to you in the middle of an airport, jumping in your arms, locking my legs around your waist and all those romantic crap”

“You know me so well” he leaned him and brushed his lips against Louis’.

                They didn’t have the need to be eager, Harry wasn’t going anywhere now, they had the rest of their lives to kiss and touch.

                Harry pulled away and he almost choked on air with the look in his husband’s eyes.

                Harry Styles-Tomlinson had seen all kind of lights, all over the world, he had seen it all, all five continents, the biggest venues and stadiums, but nothing, nothing compared to this, to the glow in Louis’ eyes, the way they would shine a thousand times more than every stage and crowd lights, just because Harry was looking at him. Harry never felt as blind with all those lights as he felt right now, looking in Louis’ eyes.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> the "song" Harry wrote for Louis is in fact a poem that can be found in here http://www.teenink.com/poetry/song_lyrics/article/574798/The-Way-the-Sun-Loves-the-Moon/ all the credits goes to the author.


End file.
